Tales of Symphonia Colours
by Cherry-sama
Summary: After many random events, Genis asks the question 'Why does Zelos wear pink' Instantly, the ToS cast, including Botta, Yuan and Mithos, start pondering why. The reason why? Who knows! This fic includes spoilers, crack, and randomness. BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1: Why Zelos wears pink

**Tales of Symphonia Colours**

**Chapter one (yes this is another one of my fics, really random, at least the intro part of it. Please review if you read this)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia but these are the reasons I think people wear these colours.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! This is another fiction of mine! 

Genis: You write to many fics for your own good…

Cherry-sama: Meanie………Say…

Genis: Yes?

Cherry-sama: How come when I'm doing an intro/ending of a fic, you're almost always in it?

_(insert long silence here)_

Zelos: _(walks in)_ Maybe because you think he/she is hot. _(gives a very smug grin)_

Genis and Cherry-sama: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Zelos: Genis, how come you get her and I don't?

Cherry-sama: WHAT! Zelos for that comment I hope you go to **–bbbeeeeeeppp-**!

Genis: O.O Wow! Cherry-sama swore for the first time this year!

Zelos: O.o I'd never thought I'd hear that (from her) before I died…

Cherry-sama: Actually I put the word "beep" to replace the actual word so it doesn't count! If I didn't I probably would have to change the rating of this fic and I would beat myself (on the head) like **–beep-** until I go to bed this evening!

Genis: Oh.

Zelos: Geez. Don't **amaze** us like that again.

Cherry-sama: Don't you mean **scare**?

Zelos: Nope. (notices readers) Oh. Read the story my hunnies! And you other people can read if you like.

Cherry-sama: ZELOS! Don't call the guy reveiwers 'other people'!

Zelos: Erp! ...Scary...

* * *

One day Lloyd sat in a room. You can imagine it however you like cause I'm too lazy to explain it. All I'm going to say is that there was a chair (insert your details here), which Lloyd was sitting on, no walls or roof (that you can't see at least), and an old bookshelf (insert details again please). 

All of a sudden, Raine walked through a door that randomly appeared (again insert details). She **flung** (note the word flung) it open like she was feeling happy. She walked into the room and slammed the door, which then randomly disappeared (how you imagine it) just like had appeared.

"Hi Lloyd!" Raine exclaimed as she pulled up a chair (that looked like Lloyd's) from the ground (the way you imagine it).

"Hi Raine!" Lloyd exclaimed back while waving (in a way you see fit).

"What's up?"

"Nothing right now."

"Oh good, then you can do homework that I assigned you!" Raine exclaimed as she picked up some really old heavy and **thick** books that all have the words 'How to make a Student a Ruin Maniac, Against their Will' (insert an old kind of font that you think should be on the books).

"AAAAHHHH! Wait! Look! Something is up! I think it's Botta!" Lloyd exclaimed pointing upward to a little black dot above them (really high up) just to save himself from Raine's **evil** books.

Botta hit the ground, landed with a loud "(insert random sound that you would think to be most amusing)" and pulled up a chair (like Raine).

Botta, unlike Raine, seemed to be very…ugly? Wait… I think there is a typo in the script that I'm reading from… Maybe a very loyal Raine fan-guy changed it… Oh well, time to fix it!

(You, as a reader, hear a loud sound scribbling of out the word 'ugly' being replaced and replaced with the word '(you'll find out, later, later-as-in-very-soon-later)', over the narrator's intercom.)

There that's better! Ahem. Botta, unlike Raine, was very (not ugly, even though he is really ugly anyways, but) disoriented. Not like this was an unusual thing, in fact it he felt this way every hour. But he **fell out of the ceiling** feeling this way, so this **was** different!

"Botta, why did you fall out of the roof?" Lloyd asked noticing a small medicine bottle in his pocket.

"Oh. It's one of the many (and I mean **MANY**) side-effects from this one medicine." Botta replied as he pulled out the bottle. "It cures disorientation!"

"Let me see." Lloyd said as he grabbed the bottle from Botta.

"What are the side effects?" Raine asked, while leaning over Lloyd's shoulder to see what it said.

"Holy Cow..." Lloyd mumbled as his eyes widened to the size of cucumbers (horizontally or vertically, your choice).

"I don't think 'falling out of a random room's ceiling' is a side-effect for this." Raine noted.

"Side-effect #697: feeling disoriented… Wasn't this medicine for disorientation?"Lloyd asked.

"True. They should have a lawsuit about this…" Botta nodded.

"Wait… Why is 'side-effect #456: revival' right after 'side-effect #455: destruction'?" Lloyd asked while looking at the to words on the bottle.

"Botta, I don't think that you should be taking this stuff…" Raine muttered while looking at one of the side-effects scarily. "Side-effect #6758 says: increased chance of pregnancy, even for boys."

"Scary…" Lloyd muttered as he looked at the little side note that says 'All hope for you is lost if you take this without reading the book '1000 Ways to Cook a Human Body' first'.

"That would be scary if **I** became pregnant…" Botta muttered.

Then the random door appeared again, and the door burst open! This time showing Sheena.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Sheena yelled with a grin on her face, as she burst through the door.

Long silence.

"Boy or girl?" Raine asked with a scary sparkle in her eye.

"How?" Lloyd asked, handing the bottle to Botta.

"I'm not sure!" Sheena exclaimed with a wider grin on her face, pulling up a chair (like Botta did).

"I wonder if she took some of this…" Botta murmured as he looked at the bottle of medicine.

Then Sheena burst out laughing.

"Pfffttt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was a joke! You gulped it down more then anybody else!" Sheena laughed, falling backwards on her chair.

"Sheena, you really shouldn't joke about that." Raine noted.

"Why not?"

"Read this." Raine told Sheena as she grabbed the bottle away from Botta and showed Sheena.

After (insert short amount of minutes) minutes, Sheena spoke.

"That's scary…" Sheena muttered.

Then Kratos, Colette, Genis, Presea, Regal, Yuan and Mithos Yggdrasill (younger or older, your choice) burst into the room.

Randomly they had all sorts of different conversations on (insert stuff that people talk about) as they all pulled up a chair. Then Noishe randomly walked in through the door and everyone wanted to hug him cause he's so cute. They all raced towards Noishe but started to sit back down after Colette beat them all to Noishe (cause she's a dog-lover) the room became silent.

After (insert high number) minutes, Genis spoke.

"Why does Zelos wear pink?" Genis asked.

**Welcome to my fanfic.**

"I don't know…" Kratos replied.

"Me neither." Yuan added.

"I don't know and I spent the longest around him!" Sheena bragged, but she was ignored.

"Maybe because Zelos likes cute fluffy things the colour pink!" Colette suggested as she hugged Noishe on the ground.

"I'd think he'd rather like cute **girls** with a pink **hair** colour…" Sheena corrected.

Presea looked uneasy to this statement.

"Maybe he's gay." Genis suggested cause he really disliked Zelos and this was sort of revenge thing.

"I bet that's the reason!" Mithos agreed raising his hand-for-no-reason-that-I-feel-like-describing-right-now.

"Doubt it. He likes to hit on girls, not guys." Botta muttered.

"Maybe he's found out that pink attracts girls, and he's trying to attract them!" Lloyd suggested.

"But if that was the case, Zelos would of attracted Pronema." Mithos noted. "She told me that she likes the colour pink. You should see what she did to her **room** in Derris Kharlan! It gives me shivers whenever I go in there to read her daily report on Guardian Angels for the Chosens."

"And if pink had that effect on people then I would have been mobbed by lots of people (pink lovers) by now." Presea included.

"What if Zelos has a favorite fruit or something, that's pink?" Raine asked.

"I remember that Zelos said he really liked peaches…" Colette recalled as she petted Noishe.

"No… If Zelos was obsessed enough with the fruit that he would wear the colours, he probably would of dyed his hair green for the leaves." Sheena noted. "And we know that he would never do that."

The ToS cast was silent. They couldn't think of any other reasons why Zelos wore pink. Regal was about to say something (for the first time) when Zelos walked through the (vanishing) door.

"Hiiiiii! The Great Zelos is in the house! What did I miss?" Zelos asked carrying a (insert description of a container like object here) into the room.

"Zelos! We were just talking about you!" Colette told Zelos while ruffling Noishe's soft fur.

"You guys were talking about me? I feel so loved now! n.n"

"Zelos."

"Yes, my little angel?"

"Why do you wear pink?"

"Simple, my little angel! Only brave guys wear pink!" Zelos told Colette, as he pulled up a chair.

The longest silence in history took place in this part of the fanfic. Until Zelos broke it.

"What?" Zelos asked, very confuzzled.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter one! 

Genis: Why is Zelos more in character than in this fic then any of your others?

Cherry-sama: No clue.

Zelos: Awww… The brat and his girlfriend are talking together, **alone**.

Genis: What? No!

Zelos: _(calls to Presea)_ Hey Presea! Genis is cheating on you for the blonde chick!

Presea: …

Genis: No! Wait! It's not true!

Cherry-sama: WHAT! _(glares at Zelos VERY, **VERY**, **VERY**, **VERY** evilly)_

Zelos: Uh-oh… Please review… Before I get hurt…

Cherry-sama: _(grabs the evil medicine and starts whacking Zelos on the head with the bottle)_

Zelos: AHHHHHH, **ow, **HHH! Not the, **ow**, medicine!

Cherry-sama: Eat it and DIE!

Zelos: Is that one of the side-effects?

Cherry-sama: No…_(looks at side-effects) _Wait… 'Side-effect #4567: Eat it and die.' Yep, it is. So… EAT IT AND DIE!

Presea: Don't worry Genis, I believe you.

Genis: Whew! _(whips brow) _

Presea: _(looks at you readers out there)_ And readers, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Why Kratos wears purple

**Chapter Two! (Rawr. This chapter isn't that much of '**f**i**l**l** i**n** t**h**e** b**l**a**n**k**s**' as much as the other one. Rawr.This Chapter also explaines why the last chapter was so random. Rawr. I got nothing else to say... Rawr!) :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, but I do own my randomness, and last night's dinner, nummy! And my drawings and my clothes, and my—etc…**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi and welcome back to Tales of Symphonia Colours! 

Zelos: Am I still the maintopic?

Cherry-sama: Not anymore! This time it's the uber hot Kratos!

Zelos: _(sad)_ Aw… I feel so unloved now…

Cherry-sama: _(actually feels sorry for Zelos, amazingly)_ …You will be in the **conversation** this time…

Zelos: _(happy)_ Awww… Thank you Cherria!

Cherry-sama: In these intros and ending you are to call me Cherry-sama.

Zelos: _(ignores last statement and gives Cherry-sama a hug)_

Cherry-sama: _(blushes)_ Get off of **me!** _(gets mad)_

Zelos: Uh-oh… um… Pleasereadthestory!

Cherry-sama: ZELOS! STOP SPEAKING SO FAST!

Sheena: Zelos said 'Please read the story'.

* * *

Raine walked through the hallway, in the Tower of Mana. She was looking at a door that wasn't discovered by the other Chosens, before Colette. It was a door that looked just like the vanishing door from the last chapter. She opened it. There was the room they had they're conversation about what Zelos wore. She closed the door again (note that she didn't go through it). There was a sign about the door (insert details). It had four words carved into it. 

"Alka voonta eh Rodyle" the sign read (pronounced: **All-ca voon-ta eh Row-dyle**).

Lloyd had stumbled upon this room and went inside, yesterday. You see, over the last little while the ToS cast was assigned (by Mithos Yggdrasill) to explore the ruins of the Tower of Mana; they had been there for only two days so far.

Raine was puzzled. She could tell that it was in the language of the angels. She would need Colette to translate it for her.

"Colette!" Raine called for Colette, not keeping her eyes off the door.

"Yes Professor?" Colette asked as she walked over to Raine, holding (insert details of a vase like object).

"I want you to translate something for me." Raine told Colette, pointing to the sign. "What does that sign say?"

Colette looked at it for (insert low number) minutes. Then she spoke.

"The...room...of...Randomness!" Colette translated.

"But it say '**Rodyle**' on it." Raine exclaimed pointing to the sign.

"I know. Rodyle means Randomness in the angelic language." Colette explained. (Burn on Rodyle!)

(Insert really long silence.)

"Colette, I want you to gather the others. I want to test something." Raine explained.

"Okay." Colette replied as she walked away.

In (insert short amount of minutes) minutes, Colette came back with Lloyd, Genis, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, Regal, Kratos, Yuan, Botta, and Mithos Yggdrasill. Noishe came too, but he was just following Lloyd and Kratos.

"What is this about, Raine?" Genis asked, annoyed.

"Attention!" Raine exclaimed, but she wasn't heard.

"Raine!" Genis complained.

"**Q_Q_QQ_Q_QU_U_UU_U_UU_I_II_I_II_I_IE_E_EE_E_ET_T_TT_T_TT__**" a voice yelled, louder than anybody else.

Everybody turned to look at Presea, and stared.

"I have a loud voice, but I only use it went necessary." Presea explained.

"Scary…" Mithos muttered.

"Whine." Noishe whined.

"Ahem. I have found the room we were talking in yesterday. I want to try something before we move on with our search through the Tower of Mana." Raine explained.

"Which is?" Regal asked (do you realize that this is the first time Regal's said anything in this fic? I did!).

"I want each of you to go into the room, one by one. Botta, how did you get into the room last time?" Raine asked Botta.

"I was looking around when I slipped and fell in a hole. Next thing I knew I was holding a bottle of pills." Botta replied.

"Okay, I want you to take Zelos, Sheena and Yuan with you. Slip down the hole one by one after (insert short number) minutes." Raine instructed.

"Yes."

With that, Sheena, Botta, Zelos and Yuan walked out of the hallway.

"Kratos, I want you to stay outside until you hear a **loud whistle **(don't insert details this time, kay?)." Raine explained.

"Hmph, fine." Kratos muttered.

"Colette, I want you to go through the door first." Raine explained.

"Okay!" Colette exclaimed as she walked through the door.

* * *

Colette entered the room and pulled up a chair out of the ground (insert details). There, beside the chair (Colette had pulled up) was the same old bookshelf. 

"I wonder what I should do while I wait for the others?" Colette asked as she tilted her head to the (right or left) side. "I know!"

Then, Colette randomly jumped up from her chair, holding a microphone (randomly appearing). There was music in the background. Colette started to sing and dance to the music in the background. The song was 'I like to Move it' from the movie 'Madagascar'.

Zelos fell out of the sky/roof/heck-why-do-I-bother-on-explaining-this.

Colette hadn't noticed that Zelos just fell from the sky/roof/heck-why-do-I-bother-on-explaining-this and continued dancing. But if she were sane, not random, she would've stopped instantly to stop her embarrassment.

"Hi Colette!" Zelos waved happily.

"Hi Zelos!" Colette greeted and she started singing again.

"What's up?"

"Dancing! Want to join me?" Colette asked.

"Sure!" Zelos exclaimed.

Together, they started… swimming? Is this another typo? Oh joy... Now I have to correct it.

_(You, as a reader, here sounds of scribbling out a word.)_

Ahh… That's better. Ahem.

Together, they started **dancing**. Both singing synchronized to each other… When…

"What's that?" Colette asked looking up towards the sky/roof/heck-why-do-I-bother-on-explaining-this.

"It's a person!" Zelos exclaimed.

"No! It's **two** persons!" Colette exclaimed holding up two fingers.

"Wait… It's **three** persons!" Zelos exclaimed holding up three fingers.

Then Sheena, Botta, and Yuan landed on top of Zelos, but not Colette.

"It's Sheena, Botta, and Yuan!" Colette exclaimed as she looked at the heap.

"And… Zelos…" Zelos mumbled raising his hand up from the bottom of the pile.

"Ohh yeah!" Colette exclaimed.

"Hi Colette! How are you?" Sheena exclaimed, on top of the pile.

"Fine, thank you!" Colette replied.

"Your welcome!" Sheena exclaimed back.

"I brought some new kind ofpills that cure squishiness!" Botta exclaimed, second from the top. "But they haven't been tested..."

"I'll have some!" Zelos exclaimed at the bottom of the pile, his one arm grabbing the pills.

"Botta, you've gained weight, I see…" Yuan complained, right under Botta.

"Thank you!" Botta exclaimed.

A loud deflating sound was heard from the bottom of the pile (sort of sound you would hear from a whoopee cushion). Everybody got off Zelos. Zelos had grown a beard and a mustache (scary, even scarier is that they were pink and purple), he was flat and smooshed.

"What's happening to him?" Colette exclaimed.

"Let's see the side-effects for the medicine!" Sheena demanded.

"Oops." Botta remarked.

You see, Botta had just burned the pills and was now sitting beside a campfire. They all screamed (except Zelos) when the pills made a large **nuclear explosion** in the fire, burning all of them. Raine walked in the vanishing door.

She was holding her breath for a reason unknown to the readers. She saw the sight of our heros and cast the spell'Resurrection' on them. She breathed in and she gasped.

"I must… I must…" Raine stuttered.

"What are you trying to say?" Zelos asked (healed by Raine's spell).

"I must find a **pig**!" Raine exclaimed, looking like she was in ruin mode (maybe that's why they call it The room of **Randomness**).

"There's one!" Sheena exclaimed as she pointed at some little kid's piggy bank (that was on the bookshelf).

"YES!" Raine exclaimed.

Everyone that wasoutside (except Kratos) ran into the room through the invisible door. This time they were trying to grab the piggy bank but Raine whacked them on the head with her staff while clutching the piggy bank.

"**MINE**!" Raine hissed while she hit Zelos on the head, harder than anyone else.

Everyone gave up after getting beat up by a stick/staff. They saw Noishe and they all raced to hug him. But Colette beat them to him again. They all were silent until...

"…Why does Kratos wear purple?" Genis asked, sitting on a chair (that came up from the ground, like last chapter).

**Welcome to my fanfic, again.**

"I don't know…" Yuan muttered.

"I don't know either… And I'm his son." Lloyd noted.

"I don't know and he's been working for me for 4000 years!" Mithos exclaimed.

"Maybe it's his favorite colour?" Colette suggested, hugging Noishe (again).

"I don't think so… He's not the kind of person to like purple…" Yuan told Colette.

"Well… Maybe it's a uniform that was made by Cruxis that he has to wear." Sheena suggested.

"No way! I would sue the angel tailors if that was the uniform!" Mithos exclaimed.

"What if it has something to do with it being his favorite fruit?" Regal suggested.

"Dad once said that he liked plums…" Lloyd recalled.

"No… Kratos isn't loyal enough to fruits to wear the colours." Yuan told.

"Maybe Kratos thinks that purple makes him stronger?" Presea suggested.

"I don't think so…" Mithos noted.

"Maybe he wants to overcome my supreme hotness!" Zelos suggested. "But he shall **never** beat me! (AN: HA! You wish!)"

"…Kratos isn't that kind of guy…" Yuan replied.

"Have you got any better ideas?" Zelos retorted.

"Well… um… no…" Mithos admitted.

Raine just remembered something!

"I just remembered something!" Raine exclaimed.

"Well, duh." Mithos muttered.

She whistled, loudly, making everyone deaf for (insert low number) seconds, then Kratos came in.

"What is it?" Kratos asked, amazingly normal.

"Dad…" Lloyd asked Kratos.

"Yes?" Kratos asked.

"Why do you wear purple?"

"It was Anna's favorite colour… She made me this outfit before she died…" Kratos blushed/explained, looking at the floor.

"Ohh…" Lloyd paused.

(Insert silence.)

"That's so sweet!" Colette exclaimed.

"That just shows his respect for Anna." Sheena stated.

"It is a rather nice pattern." Raine stated.

"I hope he didn't hear me..." Mithos muttered, because earlier he dissed the outfit.

"I think Mom would be happy, Dad." Lloyd muttered.

They weren't doing anything random, so they were thrown out of 'The room of Randomness.' Zelos on the bottom, Lloyd on top of Zelos, Colette on top of Lloyd, Sheena on top of Colette, Raine on top of Sheena, Genis on top of Raine, Presea on top of Genis, Regal on top of Presea, Botta on top of Regal, Mithos on top of Botta, Yuan on top of Mithos, and Kratos **sat** (yes, he was sitting at the top, like a person would sit on top of a hill)on the top of the pile with Noishe. Kratos stroked Noishe's head as Zelos groaned.

* * *

Cherry-sama: That's chapter 2! 

Zelos: _(walks over and hugs Cherry-sama, again)_ Do you have any clue that's doing the typos in your script?

Cherry-sama: _(squirms)_ Not yet, but I know I'll find out next Chapter!

Sheena: _(walks over)_

Cherry-sama: Hey Sheena. Do you know how to get Zelos off a girl? _(points at Zelos)_

Sheena: Nope.

Cherry-sama: Darn it… I wish I had never felt sorry for you…

Zelos: You felt sorry for me? Awww… That's so sweet of you! _(hugs tighter)_

Cherry-sama: Ack! I'm losing my _-gasp, wheeze, gasp-_ air! _(faints from lack of Oxygen)_

Zelos: …This can't be good... _(thinks)_...I'll find a sofa to lie her down on…

Sheena: And run, she'll kill you when she wakes up.

Zelos: Eh heh heh heh… Okay… And please review… _(runs off to find a sofa)_


	3. Chapter 3: Why Lloyd wears red

**Chapter Three (I am back with this fic! Sorry for the long update!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia for if I did I would have the right for Yggdrasill to madly in love with me.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi and welcome back to Tales of Symphonia Colours! 

Raine: _(in ruin mode)_ FASINATING!

Cherry-sama: What is it Raine?

Raine: I found this ancient artifact hidden in your room! _(holds up ajar)_

Cherry-sama: O.O AHHH! RAINE DON'T OPEN THAT JAR!

Raine: Why not?

Cherry-sama: You'll find out in the chapter…

Zelos: Well that's very descriptive.

Cherry-sama: You don't want to find out when you do find out…

Zelos: Right… And please read this story my hunnies!

Cherry-sama: Ahem?

Zelos: Oh. And you other people…

Cherry-sama: DON'T ISULT GUY READERS!

Zelos: Fine, fine…

Raine: Please read the story…

* * *

Raine stood in front of 'The Room of Randomness'. How she wished to find out a why to study it. She looked at it as if something was going to jump out of the room holding all of the ruins ever made. She knew what would happen if she went inside, well, almost knew. She didn't know the random events would happen but she knew that randomness would overwhelm her. 

"What are you doing Professor?" Colette asked, walking down the hallway towards her.

"I want to study 'The Room of Randomness'!" Raine exclaimed, keeping her eyes pasted to the door.

"What about the other rooms?" Colette asked, tilting her head.

"I already looked at all of them."

What? You thought that the only room was 'The Room of Randomness'? Come on! There are rooms of joy (anything appears in front of you that you most desire) and peace (makes you feel at peace/releases stress). The only room Raine didn't enter was 'The Room of Death' (I think you can think of what happens in there).

"Then why don't you make another test, like yesterday?" Colette asked; for this was they're third day.

"I know, but I don't want to have to cure Zelos again…" Raine mumbled; eyes still plastered to the door.

"But you might find out something new!" Colette exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Alright… Get the gang here again…" Raine told Colette.

"Alright, Professor!" Colette exclaimed as she walked away.

Colette came back with Kratos, Botta, Yuan, Mithos, Sheena, Zelos, Lloyd, Genis, Presea, Regal, and Noishe.

"Listen everyone!" Raine yelled, but this time she was heard by all of them.

"What is it now?" Mithos asked, annoyed by getting hit on the head by Raine (who, at the time was clutching a piggy-bank).

"I'd like to make another test in 'The Room of Randomness'!" Raine announced.

"Oh… Joy…" Mithos muttered to himself.

"Botta, I'd like you to take this time Kratos, Colette, Yuan and Mithos." Raine told Botta.

"Wait… Isn't that all the angels?" Lloyd asked.

"I never thought of that…" Raine muttered.

"And she thinks she's so smart…" Mithos muttered to Yuan.

"Ahem. Anyways. This time, Genis goes in first." Raine announced.

"What!" Genis yelled.

"Could you please, Genis?" Presea asked Genis.

"Umm…Alright, Presea…" Genis blushed.

"Now, I want you to drop people down in the same order of time." Raine instructed Botta.

"Yes madam." Botta replied as he led the angels to the hole to the room.

"Now Genis…" Raine paused as she turned to look at her younger brother. "You should go in now."

"Fine…" Genis mutter in disapproval.

Genis grumbled words as he walked into 'The Room of Randomness'.

* * *

Genis walked into the room, his head low, muttering the rudest words any little kid could say. He pulled up a chair (insert details) and sat down (insert word that relates to being grumpy). 

"Stupid Raine…" Genis muttered. "If she didn't love ruins so much, I wouldn't be in here…"

Genis then heard a loud (insert loud and alarming sound). He was instantly picked up from his chair and he vanished.

* * *

Before he knew it, he was flying through the air, onto the ground outside 'The Room of Randomness'. Raine, Zelos, Sheena, Lloyd, Regal and Presea looked at him lying on the ground. 

"What happened?" Raine asked.

"What? You think **I** know?" Genis asked in an annoyed tone.

"Last time, we all got kicked out of the room for not being random enough." Lloyd noted.

"Genis, when you go back in, try to be as random as you can." Presea told Genis

"Ok—okay, Presea…" Genis blushed as he walked back in.

* * *

Genis walked back over to the chair. He sat down and tried to think of random things to do. 

"Umm…" Genis mumbled as he thought of random things.

Genis didn't get much time to think, because he was hit in the back of the head with a clay potato. Genis was thrown to the ground from the impact.

"Hey! Who through that at me!" Genis demanded.

Genis got up and saw that an evil…tomato? ARRRGGGGHHHHH! I HATE THESE TYPOS! Whoever is making them is going down!

_(You, as a reader hear sounds of infuriated scribbling and a loud rip.)_

Oh…Dear…I ripped the script…Oh, well. Ahem. Genis got up and saw that an evil potato had thrown it.

"MWAHAHA! I am the evil potato lord!" the Potato yelled. "I am here to seal your doom!"

"…Fireball…" Genis muttered as he cast the spell.

The evil potato burned up and Genis felt like he needed to do something…

Something important…

Something very important…

Something so important that if he did it he would rule all the world's potatos (and he would care about that because? O.o Ahem) with Presea by his side!

Something so very important that he felt as if he needed to do it or he wouldn't live!

That something was tap-dancing.

Genis automatically jumped up and started tap-dancing to the song 'Tea for Two'. He had somehow changed into his **Easter Sunday** outfit and was dancing with a squirrel wearing Yggdrasill's one-piece pajamas (wings included). Colette then fell out of the sky.

"Hi Genis!" Colette exclaimed. "That's a fluffy squirrel you got there!"

"Thank you!" the squirrel thanked Colette.

"Will you tap-dance with me?" Genis invited.

"Why?"

"Because it lets you have potato domination!"

"Okay!"

Together they started to dance. What they didn't notice is that Mithos, Yuan and Kratos fell out of the roof at that same moment.

"Hello, Mithos!" Colette greeted, even if she was doomed to be Martel's Vessel.

"…What's this?" Mithos asked as he looked at the squirrel scarily.

"It is Martel-reincarnated!" Genis exclaimed.

"Hi, bro! How've you been?" the squirrel asked making punk like movements in it's one-piece pajamas.

"Shut up! My sister would never say that!" Mithos yelled as he cast 'Judgement' on it, making it die.

"How could you!" Colette screamed as she picked up the helpless body.

Just then, Raine walked in the room, cast 'Resurrection' on the squirrel, and looked up.

"What's that?" Raine asked as she pointed to a dot, getting closer, in the sky.

"Is it a bird?" Colette asked.

"Is it a rhieard?" Genis asked.

"No… It's Botta…" Kratos told them.

Botta hit the ground and made a loud (insert random/funny noise). He looked up and showed the ToS cast a jar with short, green contents inside.

"Look at this! I found it before I came here!" Botta exclaimed.

"What's inside?" Yuan asked, currently playing ping-pong with 'Martel'.

"It's a bunch of pine needles!" Mithos exclaimed.

"Let me open it to get a better look…" Botta muttered screwing the lid.

"Wait, maybe that's not such a good idea…" Raine pointed out as Botta open the jar.

When the jar opened it made an odor than made Magenius' armpit smell good. That **there** is saying something. Everyone in the room died from the smell, except the squirrel. The squirrel **closed** the jar and cast 'Sacrifice' (and how does it know that spell? O.o Ahem)on it's self and died. Everyone lived and gave a funeral, except Mithos.

"Poor thing…" Colette muttered.

Then everyone from outside came in (except Lloyd, cause Raine told him to stay) and started to talk about pancakes. Everyone was very happy until Noishe walked in. Everybody raced towards Noishe, but again, Colette beat them. Everyone sulked. Then there was silence.

"Why does Lloyd wear red?" Genis asked.

**Welcome to my fanfic…once again.**

"Um…" Kratos ummed.

"Jeez, Kratos!" Yuan exclaimed.

"Hmm…?" Kratos asked.

"You don't know and he's your son! Even I know Botta's birthday!" Yuan exclaimed.

"…" Kratos paused.

"…" Botta added.

"So… Why does Lloyd wear red?" Genis asked again.

"Maybe he wears it because it's his favorite colour!" Colette exclaimed.

"Lloyd told me that he think the colour doesn't match his hair…" Sheena pointed out.

"But it doesn't look that bad…" Regal added in.

"Maybe because it's the colour of romance and he's just trying to hook up some chicks?" Zelos suggested.

"You're confusing him with yourself, Zelos…" Sheena told Zelos.

"Maybe he loves art so much that he decided to wear the opposite colour of the colour wheelas Noishe." Raine suggested, glancing over at Noishe.

"What?" Genis protested. "Do you think Lloyd has learned **that much** from school?"

"True…" Raine replied.

"Maybe he wants to look like a he's an attention seeker…" Mithos suggested.

Kratos gave Mithos a glare so evil, that it would make Kvar wet his pants.

"…What? Can you think of anything better?" Mithos asked.

"Whine." Noishe whined.

Lloyd, having his Noishereflexes, rushed through the door, holding a dog dish.

"Sorry, I forgot to feed you today." Lloyd apologized.

"Whine, whine." Noishe told Lloyd.

"Huh? That's not why you called me?" Lloyd asked Noishe.

"How can he understand him…?" Mithos muttered.

"Ah… He's just like Anna…" Kratos mumbled, pleased with Lloyd.

"I never understood how Anna could understand Noishe…" Yuan told Kratos.

"Whine. Whine. Whine.Bark." Noishe explained.

"So you're wondering why I wear this outfit?" Lloyd asked, making sure he had heard Noishe right.

"Howl."

"Oh. It's because Dad made me this outfit and it was his favorite colour." Lloyd told Noishe.

Long silence.

"I'd never think your favorite colour was red…" Genis muttered as he looked over at Kratos.

"I didn't make that outfit…" Kratos mumbled.

"I thought your favorite colour was—" Mithos started but Kratos glared at him evilly again so he shut up.

"I'm not talking about Dad-Kratos-Dad, I'm talking about Dad-Dirk-Dad." Lloyd explained.

All of a sudden, the evil potato lord appeared as kicked them out of 'The Room of Randomness'. The ToS cast went flying through the air withZelos on the bottom, (insert **almost** the same order as last chapter). This time Lloyd was on the top and was holding a red, rubber ball.Lloyd threw it, Noishe ran over, caught it, and came back with it in his mouth. Zelos groaned when Noishe hopped on top of the pile and ate his dog food.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 3! 

Zelos: You never did find out who made those typos…

Cherry-sama: Not in this chapter…

Furby: _(comes out of 'The Room of Randomness')_ MWAHAHAHA! I am the evil Furby of typos!

Cherry-sama: O O _(gasps)_

Zelos: O.o

Furby: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh… Die…

Cherry-sama: I won't, but you will!

Furby: _(runs away cackling/hehing)_

Cherry-sama: Come back here!

Zelos: Well. At least we know who the typos person is…

Cherry-sama: Grrr… I won't rest until I get him!

Zelos: And when you do get him, you can sleep at my house!

Cherry-sama: I hope you have a guest room…

Zelos: I do.

Cherry-sama: Oh good.

Zelos: Why did you ask?We don't really need it.

Cherry-sama: WHY YOU—! IF YOU THINK I'M STUPID ENOUGH TO SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM THAN—!

Zelos: Um… Please review before I die!

Furby: Smart choice.

Cherry-sama: I found you!

Furby: Bye! And please review! _(vanishes)_

Cherry-sama: I'll find you someday!


	4. Chapter 4: Why Colette wears white

**Chapter 4 (fourth chapter… Stupid Furby is still out there somewhere…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, even if I own the evil Furby of typos:D**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi, and welcome back to Tales of Symphonia Colours! Or ToSC for short! 

Zelos: Who would call this fic ToSC?

Cherry-sama: I would, because it is overall quicker to say it that way!

Evil Furby of Typos: MWAHAHAHAHA! _(makes typo on script)_

Cherry-sama: How **dare** you, EFoT!

Zelos and Furby: EFoT? O.o

Cherry-sama: **E**vil **F**urby **o**f **T**ypos. EFoT.

Zelos: You are obsessed with abbreviations…

Furby/EFoT: I would look stupid if I said 'I am EFoT, the **E**vil **F**urby **o**f **T**ypos'…

Cherry-sama: Maybe because you are stupid…

Furby: _(gets mad and starts making more typos)_

Cherry-sama: Hey! _(tries to grab Furby, but Furby disappears)_

Zelos: Please read this fic…

* * *

Raine was sitting on a chair, staring at 'The Room of Randomness' as if it was her T.V. She was now starting to sleep in front of the door, only moving from her spot to eat food, or use the washroom. Colette walked over. 

"Professor?" Colette asked, as she looked at her Professor, staring at one of the rooms in the 'Tower of Mana'.

"Yes, Colette?" Raine asked, keeping her attention focused on the door.

"Maybe you should go back to your room…" Colette suggested, because she had a bad feeling about what was happening to the Professor.

"I'm staying here." Raine told Colette firmly, eyes still plastered to the door.

"Maybe you should talk with Genis…" Colette suggested.

"Maybe I should…" Raine started as she slowly got up from the chair.

"Good…" Colette paused.

"No!" Raine yelled, quickly sitting back down on the chair. "I must watch this room at all times!"

"How about you do another test? Like the last few days." Colette asked, pointing out that this was their fourth day in the 'Tower of Mana'.

"Yes! An excellent idea!" Raine exclaimed, eyes still fixed on the door.

Colette walked quietly to fetch the others. She could tell something was happening to Raine. She wasn't acting quite normal for the last few hours…

**

* * *

Flashback**

"_Raine, could you pass the cheese?" Genis asked at the ToS cast's dinner table._

"_Yes." Raine agreed, only she didn't grab the cheese and give it to Genis._

"_Are you getting it anytime soon?" Genis asked, waiting impatiently._

"_I gave it to you!" Raine yelled at Genis, making the whole dinner table go quiet._

"_No, you didn't." Genis told Raine, pointing at the cheese, at the other end of the table._

"_How did it get over there?" Raine asked stupidly._

**END of Flashback**

* * *

But that was only the beginning… Raine had recently started to not care about Genis, as if she was getting less and less related to him… Colette came back with Lloyd, Genis, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, Regal, Kratos, Yuan, Botta, Mithos and Noishe. 

"Here they are Professor…" Colette replied weakly.

"Excellent work! Now, Botta, I want you to take Lloyd, Genis, and Sheena up to the hole this time, Colette, I want you to stay outside until I call you. I want all of you to come in the same way you've been doing the last few days." Raine explained keeping her eyes on the door.

"Okay…" Colette replied.

"I'll go in first!" Raine exclaimed **running** through the door.

* * *

Raine walked into the 'Room of Randomness'. The bookshelf was still there. Raine pulled up a chair (insert details). Raine sat down trying to think of ways to study the room as much a possible. When... 

"_Raine…"_ a Voice called, and very fearful voice. _"Raine…"_

"Y—yes?" Raine asked, feeling a bit scared.

"_You must continue… You are not yet complete…"_ the Voice told Raine.

"C—continue? Continue what?" Raine asked in a shaky voice.

The voice vanished as a (insert details) cat ran up to Raine and started to dance.

"Meow!" the cat sang, but Raine wasn't feeling quite right.

Then, Lloyd fell from the sky.

"Hi Professor!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Lloyd… Did you—?" Raine started but decided to shut up.

"Did I finish my homework? No!" Lloyd exclaimed as he started to join the cat.

"G—good!" Raine exclaimed, trying to be random, but still shaking.

"Something wrong Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"No…" Raine told Lloyd.

"Okay… If you say so…" Lloyd muttered as the cat disappeared.

Then Genis fell from the sky.

"Hi sis!" Genis exclaimed, filled up with randomness.

"H—hi bro!" Raine greeted, trying to be random, random and carefree.

"What are you up too?" Genis asked.

"S—snowboarding!" Raine exclaimed as she grabbed a snowboard (insert details on colour and such)off of the bookshelf and started snowboarding down hill.

"Wait up!" Lloyd called out.

Then Raine appeared from the opposite direction.

"Tag! You're it!" Raine exclaimed whapping Lloyd on the back, making his face fall into random snow.

"AHHH!" Lloyd yelled. "This snow is hot!"

"Hot?" Genis asked because he was building a snowman out of Popsicle sticks.

"Yes! Hot as in Volcano-made-out-of-paper!" Lloyd explained, but you still don't know how hot the snow was.

Sheena …flew? ARRRGGGHHH! STUPID FURBY!

_(You hear a loud scribble.)_

Wait… That wasn't a typo… I said that wrong… Whoops!

Anyways, Sheena fell from the sky.

"Hi! What's up?" Sheena asked as Botta landed on top of her.

"Lloyd's teaching us about scissors!" Genis exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yep!" Genis exclaimed as he pointed to Lloyd, pointing at a chalkboard with a picture of scissors on it.

"Now this part here is the pointy part, you must not touch it with your eyeball or big pain will come!" Lloyd explained pointing at one part of the picture.

Everyone randomly came into the room (except Colette). They all starting talking about typos (except Raine, she wasn't in the mood) when the authoress ran by, chasing the Evil Furby of Typos. After seeing that, everyone became silent… That is, until Noishe came in. They all ran towards Noishe (except Raine), but the cat beat them to Noishe. Noishe is a dog so he barked at the cat and the cat ran away. Everyone tried to grab Noishe again, but Botta beat them to Noishe. Colette would've beaten them but she wasn't there. The room became silent…until…

"Why does Colette wear white?" Genis asked.

**Welcome to my fan…film? Stupid Furby… Welcome to my fanfic.**

"I'm not sure…" Lloyd paused.

"You aren't sure and she's your girlfriend… Sad…" Mithos muttered.

"O.O She's your WHAT?" Kratos yelled, very alarmed.

"Sorry Dad…" Lloyd explained.

"I only got my love when I was 4008!" Kratos stated.

"How old are you now?" Botta asked.

"4028." Kratos replied.

"You found my mom 20 years ago? O.o" Lloyd asked.

"When did you have se— Owww…" Zelos started but Sheena hit him on the head.

"So… Why does Colette wear white?" Genis asked again.

"Maybe she wants to point out that she's the chosen by wearing that colour…" Presea suggested.

"But how come she doesn't act chosen like?" Regal asked.

"Maybe because it's her favorite colour?" Sheena asked.

"She told me her favorite colour was pink." Lloyd explained as Kratos looked at him worriedly.

"Maybe it's the colour of her favorite fruit?" Yuan asked.

"Her favorite fruit is strawberries, I don't thinks she likes white ones. (They wouldn't be ripe)" Lloyd pointed out.

"True…" Genis added in.

Kratos looked more worried for Lloyd.

Colette randomly walked in.

"Hi Colette!" Lloyd greeted.

"Hi Lloyd!" Colette greeted back.

"Why do you wear white?" Genis asked.

"Simple, ever since I was little, my parents told me to wear white because I was related to angels." Colette replied.

"Ohh…Okay." Lloyd muttered.

"That voice…" Raine muttered.

"Something wrong Raine?" Sheena asked.

Raine ran out of the 'Room of Randomness'.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 4! 

Zelos: What was with the voice thing?

Cherry-sama: I tried to make this chapter a little scary (I can tell that I failed really badly). Something is happening to Raine! DUN NU!

Furby: _(randomly there)_ Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh… Die…

Cherry-sama: You didn't make any typos this chapter…

Furby:Yeah I did

Cherry-sama: Did not.

Furby: Did too.

Cherry-sama: Did not!

Zelos: Actually, he did. At the 'Welcome to my fanfic' part.

Furby: Yay! n.n

Cherry-sama: Nuts...

Zelos: Please review…


	5. Chapter 5: Why Sheena wears purple

**Chapter five! (Fifth chapter… Why does Sheena wear purple anyways?)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia, BUT I do own the Room of Randomness, and what's happening to Raine!**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome back to ToSC! This chapter I am proud to announce that I have now changed my pen name to want I wanted it to be in the first place: 'Cherry-sama'. 

Genis: Weren't you always called Cherry-sama?

Zelos: No you twerp! She used to be called 'The Cherry-sama'! There used to be another Cherry-sama but that person must have deleted their account!

Genis: How do you know that?

Cherry-sama: When I checked how my fanfictions at school, I'd always search 'Cherry-sama' and there would always be three results. 'cHeRrY.sAmA (I think it was that)', 'Cherry-blossom-sama', and 'The Cherry-sama'. I was always 3rd since my name started with 'The'. But then the interestingly capitalized Cherry-sama one day didn't show up. Then it was replaced with 'Chibi-Love (I think it was that)'. Then they vanished and I decided that I could try once more to be just plain old Cherry-sama, and it worked!

Zelos and Genis: O.o

Sheena: How many fics did the other two write?

Cherry-sama: Mainly one, sometimes two, I stood out with my high number.

Genis: What topic were the stories under?

Cherry-sama: Oddly enough, they were all under 'Sakura Card Captor'…

Sheena: Did you read them?

Cherry-sama: No, I didn't because I only watched like two (at max) episodes of that show. I might spoil myself.

Genis: Why are we asking these questions?

Cherry-sama: That's a very good question.

Furby/EFoT: Because I made you! MWAHAHAHA!

Zelos: O-kay then… Please read this fanfic.

* * *

Raine was still in front of the Room of Randomness. Her eyes were clearly obsessed, but whenever there was the slightest sound coming from within the room, she'd flinch and hide behind the nearest object. Whenever she truly wanted to come in, she heard the voice, saying something she couldn't understand… 

"Professor Raine?" Colette asked, for something was troubling her teacher.

But she couldn't hear Colette, Raine was wishing to come in when she heard…

"_Raine… Cino ie…Cino ieso Alka voonta eh Rodyle…"_ a voice told Raine.

"AHH! STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Raine screamed, covering her ears while in fetal position.

"Raine?" Colette asked, for he had not heard the voice. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Raine gasped, her eyes widened, for the voice had stopped and she heard Colette calling her.

Raine looked up and saw Colette, but her face looked different. It looked evil, as if it wanted to grab her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Raine screamed (in a very scary shriek) so the whole Tower could hear her shriek.

"Professor! It's okay! It's me!" Colette told Raine, grabbing onto both of her shoulder and holding them steady.

Raine looked at Colette again, only her face was normal. She was looking at Raine with a look of concern.

"Are you okay?" Colette asked.

Raine looked up into Colette's eyes. Raine looked dazed.

"What's happening to me…?" Raine asked herself, but not loud enough for Colette to hear.

The ToS cast – Raine – Colette + Botta + Yuan + Mithos ran into the hallway where Raine and Colette were.

"What happened? We heard the scream and came right over!" Lloyd told Colette.

"Raine?" Genis asked.

"It's nothing…" Raine told the group while standing up. "Why don't we make another test?"

"-.- Is that why you screamed, because you wanted us to come here?" Yuan paused.

"No… I just think we should do another test…" Raine told the ToS cast.

"I'll take Mithos, Regal and Presea. Raine can go in first again." Botta told Raine.

"I AM NOT GOING IN THERE ALONE!" Raine yelled, in terror.

Silence.

"I mean… I think someone else should go in first…" Raine told Botta. "How about Zelos?"

"Okay, Ultra Cool Beauty!" Zelos whistled as he entered the Room of Randomness.

"I'll stay outside." Sheena told Raine.

* * *

Zelos walked through the door (insert random details) into the randomness room. He pulled up a chair (insert details) and sat on it. 

"Now what should I do while I wait for hunnies to come…" Zelos pondered with a smirk.

Then he heard a sound…

A very dreadful sound…

A very evil sound…

A sound so evil he hoped he would rather jump off a cliff than hear it!

It was a sound he hoped he would never hear again!

It was the sound of Celes singing in the shower!

Zelos turned white when he heard the words of the song…

"You're my honey bunch, sugar plum…" Celes sang (I do not know the name of this song but on this one site called Lensmoor it is some person's restore…).

"NOOO!" Zelos screamed in terror as a shower stall appeared in front of him with a black figure of his sister; only she was wearing clothing in the shower (O.o).

Then, out of the sky came…

"CUCCO!" the Chicken crowed.

"YOU SHALL NEVER GET OUT OF MY ARMS!" the half-elf holding the Chicken hostage, screamed.

Mithos then hit the ground with a loud (insert sound)! Unfortunately for Mithos, a whole bunch of Chickens greeted him when he hit the ground and started attacking him!

"OWW! GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID BIRDS!" Mithos yelled while swatting them away with the Chicken he was holding, that was also attacking him.

"I shall save you!" yelled a smallish animal that was pink.

The pink animal pulled out his sword and started killing the Chickens off, one by one. After he was done, he turned to Mithos proudly.

"I have defeated the enemy for you!" the heroic pig exclaimed, looking a bit like Robin Hood. "Are you alright Madame?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mithos yelled. "I was going to keep that chicken for my pet! Now you killed them all! AND—"

Mithos (insert violent action that would result in a big boo-boo) to the pig.

"—I—"

Mithos (insert another, yet different, violent action) to the pig.

"—AM—"

Mithos (violent action here, again) to the pig.

"—NOT—"

Mithos (very violent action, more than the others) to the pig.

"—A—"

Mithos (very VERY violent action, more than the last) to the pig.

"—GIRL!" Mithos yelled as he killed the pig.

"Wasn't that a bit gentle?" Zelos asked, covering his ears to stop himself from hearing his sister's singing.

"Yes. It was! I should have—" Mithos started, but he was rudely interrupted.

"…pumpy-umpy-umkin, you're my sweetie pie! You're my cuppie cake, gumdrop…" Celes continued, interrupting Mithos.

"SHUT UP!" Zelos yelled, for by now he had had it.

"…snocum-snocum-snort! The apple of my eye!" Celes finished as she then finished her song and randomly turned into a forg (not frog, forg).

"Interesting…" Zelos and Mithos muttered together.

Then, Regal, Botta and Presea fell from the sky! And on top of Mithos!

"OWWW! YOU STUPID **-bleep-**ING HUMANS! GET OFF OF ME!" Mithos yelled.

Presea and Regal got off.

"Ahem." Mithos told Botta.

"I'm a half-elf, like you." Botta told Mithos, pointing out that he had only told the humans to get off.

"I DON'T GIVE A **-bleeeeep-**! GET OFF!" Mithos yelled.

The authoress ran by and hit Mithos on the head with a sludge hammer for swearing.

Then, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Kratos, and Yuan came into the room. Each holding a piece of aluminum foil. Then they threw their piece into the air and yelled 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' Then, they had a new year's party. Then Noishe ran into the room. Everyone raced to hug him, but he got scared so he ran back out. Everyone moped around until…

"Why does Sheena wear purple?" Genis asked.

**Welcome to my fanfic.**

"I'm not sure…" Kratos paused.

"I'm not sure and she's my 'granddaughter'!" the Chief of Mizho bragged.

Before anyone could ask how he got there, Noishe ran into the room, grabbed the shirtsleeve of the Chief and dragged him out.

"…Why do you think she wears it?" Genis asked Lloyd.

"Well…um…" Lloyd paused.

"Because she wants to attract the Great Zelos, that's why!" Zelos exclaimed while chuckling smugly.

"Since when were you great?" Celes the forg asked her brother.

"Awww…" Zelos moped.

"Maybe it's the colour of her favorite fruit!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"She told me that she doesn't like plums…" Colette paused, for that was the only purple fruit the authoress could come up with.

"Maybe the colour purple blends more with the shadows than most colours." Yuan suggested, seeing that Sheena was a ninja.

"No… Black blends more…" Mithos pointed out.

"Whatever the reason is, her outfit makes her look like a slut! Why can't she be like the other people in Mizho?" Genis asked.

"Because the person who made this outfit got mad at me and wouldn't repair it." Sheena told the people sitting on the chairs.

"How'd you get in here?" Colette asked.

"I _am_ a ninja! I can become invisible if I really put my mind to it!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Sheena, my darling."

"I'm not your darling."

"Okay then, how about beautiful?"

"Zelos, I do appreciate the fact the you are trying to flatter me, but it is just making me feel the urge to slap you."

"Sheena, honey."

"_-sigh-_ Get to the point."

"Why do you wear purple?" asked Celes the forg.

Silence.

"Did you ever consider that it was just my favorite colour?" Sheena asked.

More silence, but then they were just thrown out of the room because they weren't random enough!

* * *

They were in a pile, again. Sheena this time was on top and Mithos was on the bottom. 

"Say… Guys?" Sheena asked the ToS cast beneath her.

"Yes?" Kratos replied.

"Where's Raine?" Sheena asked, for Raine wasn't in the pile. "I watched her go into the room, but she hasn't come back out with us."

The ToS cast – Raine, froze. Raine never was in the conversation!

"Something funny has been happening with Raine and the room…" Lloyd pondered.

Raine was missing.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 5! 

Zelos: What happened to Raine?

Cherry-sama: Raine is currently gone; I am not telling you anything more than that. I tried to make the last part of the chapter a bit spooky, but I thin I didn't do a good job.

Zelos: Tell me about it…

Cherry-sama: Pardon?

Genis: Raine… T T

Zelos: Please review to find out what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6: Why Botta wears a skirt

**Chapter six! (I still won't tell you what happened to Raine, but I shall tell you that Raine's not the only one missing!) :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia even if you _are_ reading this fic!**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Welcome back to ToSC! You shall find out more about Raine… Hopefully. 

Zelos: (reads to bit) What do you mean by 'Raine's not the only one missing'? There's someone else gone?

Cherry-sama: Don't you find it suspicious that EFoT didn't make any typos last chapter?

Furby: I was in the washroom while you were doing that chapter!

Cherry-sama: O.o You were on the toilet for, somewhat, **two days**?

Furby: -.- No… It takes a while to wash hands you know!

Zelos: …That conversation was just plain weird…

Furby: Please review… Heh heh heh heh… Die…

Zelos: It's 'please read the story'.

Furby: Whatever.

Cherry-sama: _(hides axe behind back, ready to strike our Evil Furby) _Oh, and by the way, the intro is a bit serious, so try to be a bit sad.

* * *

Genis paused while mournfully looking at the door to our main room… He missed his sister… Even if she was growing more and more distant to him. This was the ToS cast's sixth day in the Tower of Mana. They had searched all the places in the tower… Kratos thought he saw Raine hanging limply in 'The Room of Death' as he opened the door to take a quick peek… But when he took a second look, it was gone. The ToS cast didn't know if she was there or not… 

A bit of salty water collected in Genis's eyes, but he wiped it away. He would not cry! He had to be strong for his missing sister! Before he knew it, there was a long stream flowing down his cheek. He wiped his face and leaned back on the chair Raine had sat on last chapter. He would find his sister, at any cost!

Lloyd walked down the hall, carrying a small book that had the word 'Diary' printed on it. It was fairly new and had a few pages written in it.

"Here…" Lloyd told Genis as he wiped another tear off his face. "Keep this until we find Raine…"

"Thanks…" Genis mumbled in a fairly droopy voice.

Genis took the diary.

"Why don't we gather the rest of the gang and make a test—I mean search in The Room of Randomness…" Lloyd suggested.

"We should…" Genis paused.

"But… I don't think Genis should go in…" a voice behind the two told them.

Lloyd and Genis turned around to see Kratos. Kratos had his arms crossed and was wearing his regular outfit.

"Oh… It's you…" Genis paused, for he had hoped it was Raine.

"Why do you say that, dad?" Lloyd asked.

"They took Raine, correct?" Kratos asked. "The room may be taking only intelligent people. After Raine, it's…"

Kratos looked at Genis.

"Genis…" Lloyd finished.

"Me…" Genis mumbled; another tear fell down his face. "I'm the one who really wants to find her… I'm the only one who can't…"

Lloyd paused. He didn't want Genis to seem helpless in the search for his sister. But he didn't want his best friend to go missing too…

"I got an idea." Lloyd told Genis, Genis's ears perked up. "We should go in at the same time! Then, if one of us goes missing, we'll probably be missing together! Maybe we could form some sort of link between us! Like holding hands!"

Genis's tear filled eyes managed to bring a feeble smile upon his face. He thought this was a good idea, even if it seemed like they were gay.

"At times like this, you can actually be a little smart…" Genis smirked.

"Heh heh heh… That's only because Raine isn't always nagging my ear off to study!" Lloyd smiled.

"I'll get the rest of the group. Mithos would **not** like it if we did something behind his back." Kratos smirked as he walked away.

Lloyd looked at Genis, Genis looked at Lloyd.

"He doesn't?" Lloyd paused.

"But we gave him the 'Link Nut Ocarina' to him without informing him first…" Genis paused.

"Maybe he was holding in his anger…" Yuan muttered, first to come back from Kratos's information of the plans. "Because he really hates it if we give him anything without us telling him first. He spazzed at his 3000th birthday party… We thought it would be a great surprise party…"

"O.o Why are _you_ here?" Lloyd asked.

"Kratos told me that you guys had a plan to find Raine. I just came first." Yuan explained, like I _so_ carefully did last time.

"Oh." Lloyd replied.

The rest of the gang came in. Noishe came too, but he was in a turtle shell.

"…" Mithos paused while looking at Noishe.

"Noishe, did you get stuck in a Koopa shell again?" Lloyd asked with his hands on his hips.

"What's a 'Koopa shell'?" Colette asked.

"I'm not sure…" Lloyd paused.

"Okay guys! Listen up!" Genis yelled, for everyone heard him. "We are going in the room again to look for Raine!"

"What if someone else goes missing?" Botta asked.

"I want you guys to pair up with someone! And hold their hand while going into the room! That way the person won't go missing or both of you go missing!" Genis exclaimed.

Most of the ToS cast turned white at this statement. Sheena then edged to the other end of the room as Zelos.

"We should give it a shot!" Genis snapped as the white ToS cast started to walk away from Genis's boring speech. "It's for Raine!"

"Genis is right! We should go in and look for her, not just run away in fear!" Colette exclaimed.

"That's easy for you to say…" Sheena muttered to Colette.

"I agree!" Regal exclaimed, saying one of the few lines he ever says in this fic. "I do not intend for some random room to take one of us prisoner!"

"I agree as well." Presea spoke up. "Raine is our friend. We've been through lots of peril. We shouldn't give up on her that easily."

"I'm not really sure about this but…" Sheena started as Zelos secretly walked over to her. "I haven't known Raine as long or as well as many people, but she was a really great person. We shouldn't let her stay this way just because she's too much of a hassle!"

"I'm cool as long as I get a kiss from Raine once we find her!" Zelos exclaimed, with little hearts above his head.

"I paid her 43 900 Gald for working here! She can't just get off this early!" Mithos complained.

"We owe her for helping us destroy some of those human ranches!" Botta smirked.

"Raine is the only female closest to Kratos's age!" Yuan exclaimed, a smug little smirk on his face as Kratos turned from normal to pink to red.

"I love Anna! And ANNA ONLY!" Kratos hissed while clamping his teeth hard.

"Right…" Yuan smirked, for he really enjoyed annoying Kratos.

"Besides! It's boring if Raine isn't around to nag me to do homework!" Lloyd added while a smile spread across his face.

"…Thanks…" Genis smiled, tear-stained face.

"I'll take Yuan, Mithos and Kratos." Botta volunteered.

"I think you'd better stay out this time, Botta…" Colette told Botta since he had hugged Noishe when she wasn't around, and this got her mad, but our evil little Colette hid her feelings like she always does.

"Fine." Botta moped.

"I'll go in first again!" Sheen volunteered. "And I'll go in with—"

Zelos grabbed Sheena's hand. Sheena didn't become aware of his presence until now.

"Me!" Zelos exclaimed, dragging Sheena through the room of randomness.

"Hey! What do you think you're doin—" Sheena asked, but she was quickly cut off for they went into the room.

* * *

Zelos and Sheena waltzed into the room. They were to busy waltzing to go over and pick up a chair by (insert details here). 

"What shall we do now?" Sheena asked Zelos.

"I know what _I_ wanna do…" Zelos told Sheena with a smug grin, for he was thinking…thoughts… "But I'd think you'd protest."

"ZELOS!" Sheena yelled, whapping him on the head. "Out of all the people we've meet on our adventures, why did I have to get stuck with you!"

Zelos was about to answer when he got hit in the face with a…hoot? EFOT! I'LL FIND YOU SOON ENOUGH! Dang it… If you hadn't stolen my axe before I cut your head off, you wouldn't be living right now! FURBY BLOOD SHALL BE SPILLED VERY SOON! YOU HEAR ME? Wait a minute… Do Furbies, that are machines, have blood? I bet its oil…

"Ummm… Cherria? Could we continue please?" asked a random person off set.

Fine. Any who, Zelos was about to answer…wait…maybe I should change that to reply…

_(loud scribbles are heard over the intercom)_

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! HURRY UP ALREADY! You are already two weeks late for this chapter!" the random person off set yelled at the narrator.

You're no fun… Anyways, Zelos was about to answer when he got hit in the face with a (not hoot, HA EFOT! HA! Ahem. But, in fact, it was a) boot. It was a very muddy boot. It had fingerprints all over it. There I said it! Happy?

…Why did you just sigh at me, oh random person off set? Maybe his windpipe is dying…

"CONTINUING ONWARDS!" the random person off set yelled loudly.

Fine. Zelos and Sheena paused after hearing this narrating fiasco. For the boot had already hit the floor by this time and was now doing the hula.

Meanwhile, EFoT cackled somewhere off set, in an unknown hideout… Doing—

"HURRY UP! WE'RE HERE TO FIND RAINE! NOT LISTEN TO YOUR RAMBLES!" Sheena yelled.

But it's important…

"I don't care." Sheena told me. "Shut up."

Fine. I will.

"Okay?"

Okay.

_'-Poof-'_

"Finally! We got ride of her!"

"Sheena?"

"What?"

"How come there are no descriptions behind what you say?"

"…"

"I think you got ride of her for good." (Boot talking)

"Not for good, she has to appear in the ending thingy."

"Zelos?"

"Yes?"

"You just talked to the hula-ing boot."

"Yeah so?" (Boot again)

"Sheena? Did it speak to me?"

"Yep…"

"Dude… Let's ditch it."

"Okay."

"Wait! I'm here for plot tension!" (Boot)

"Tension?"

"Maybe it couldn't come up with anything better, dear."

"'Dear'?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind…"

"GUYS!" (Boot)

"Yes, oh boot of hula?"

"What kind of title is that?"

"Shut up for a moment, Sheena."

"Have you even looked at me closely? The authoress didn't put any detail thingies on me!"

"Which means?"

"GASP!"

"What is it?"

"Did you role your eyes at him?" (Boot)

"No, it's just that someone came for the ceiling!" (She's lying. She did role her eyes. This is hard to do!)

"Can I finish?"

"Sure, red-head." (Boot)

"The boot! It's Raine's boot!"

"GASP! You're right! (For once.) It's Raine's white boot!"

"See? I _am_ important!"

"Shut up!"

"Look! Over there I see Raine's other boot!"

They walked over happily when something struck Zelos.

_'Clunk'_

"Owww… Your heavy Mithos…"

"Shut up, Zelos!"

"Did the narrator give us a description just now?"

Shut up. Now I'm REALLY going!

_'-Poof-'_

"How come she left?"

"Cause Sheena told her to shut up earlier." (Boot)

"O.o Did that boot just speak?"

"Brother!" (Boot 2)

"Sister!" (Boot 1)

"Raine's boots are siblings?"

"I guess so Sheena, or my name wouldn't be Mithos Yggdrasill."

"Wait… If Raine isn't wearing her boots, wouldn't her feet get cold?"

"For once, Zelos actually has a good point."

"Awww… Sheena…"

"Look! I see Raine's glove!"

_'Trot trot'_

"This is the key to our problems!"

_'Sparkle sparkle'_

"Why are you looking so odd as you hold that glove, Mithos?"

"Shut up…"

"Raine must be really cold by now…"

"Wait a minute… Something isn't right about this…"

"What do you mean, Sheena my hunnie?"

"…Since when does Raine wear gloves?"

"That isn't Raine's glove! That's mine!"

"Colette, you went down with Mithos? I'd thought you'd go with Lloyd!"

"Thing is Sheena, Lloyd was going with Genis to make him feel better."

"Ohh… Wait… Since when do you wear gloves?"

"I dunno."

_'THUNK!'_

"That looks painful…"

"Poor Zelos…"

"Dude, does the authoress have something against Zelos? Or is she just poking fun at him."

"Well, Kratos… Looks like we're in. And on top of Zelos for that matter."

"Yes Yuan. It does seem that way, but how come the narrator isn't saying anything?"

"Let's just say that she's on strike…"

"What do you mean by strike, Sheena?"

"Just don't ask, Yuan…"

"Could you two get off of me?"

"…Sorry Zelos."

"How come it's him that's always gets smooshed?"

"That we shall never know, Yuan…"

_'Tumble weed flutters by'_

"O.o Dude…"

"Yuan, it just means that the bushy plant that tumbled by was a symbol for silence or lonely-ness."

"It can't be lonely-ness cause we have four people with us."

"And me and my brother."

"O.O Did that boot just speak?"

"Yes, my sister did speak."

"We found them before you got here. They're Raine's boots!"

"Have you found her socks?"

_'Cricket chirps'_

"Why did that game, on the T.V., on the bookshelf, just chirp?"

"Not that kind of cricket, Colette…"

"Whoops… Sorry Mithos…"

_'Loud burst'_

"HIIII!"

"HIIII!"

"LLOYD!"

_'Smooshing sound'_

"Ack! Colette! Stop hugging me so tight! Can't…breath… Augh!"

_'Flop'_

"Lloydie? LLOYDIE!"

"Whine."

_'Drop'_

_'Run'_

"O.O Bark?"

"NOISHE!"

_'Many hearts float above heads'_

"LET ME AT HIM!"

"NO! YOU'VE GOT LICE!"

"SINCE WHEN?"

"SINCE YOU USED BLUE HAIR GEL!"

"Awww…"

_'4000 year old grandpa mopes'_

"NOISHEEE!"

"BACK AWAY! HE'S MY PET!"

"NO! HE'S MINE NOW, DAD!"

"HE WAS MINE TO BEGIN WITH! Wait… When did you come back to life?"

"When Raine's boots cast 'Resurrection' on me."

"Oh. And… NOISHE'S MINE!"

_'Dog turns white'_

"HOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLL!"

_'Closing of door'_

"Awww…"

"I wanted to pet him…"

"BLAST IT! IT MUST BE BOTTA'S CURSE!"

"O.o …Co-Colette?"

"LLOYDIE! You've come back to life! Now I can hug you instead of Noishe!"

"Ummm… Okay?"

"Kratos, why did you look worried all of a sudden?"

"Why a dumb blonde… Why?"

"O.o Kratos?"

_'Cricket chirps'_

"AND HE WON THE GAME! YAYYYYY!"

_'Flags in someone's hands flutter'_

"O.o Presea?"

"Yes?"

"Are you obsessed with the game: cricket?"

"Yes! It was _SOOOOOO in_ when I was growing up!"

"You're growing up now…"

"Whoops…"

"So… Why does Botta wear a skirt?"

"Shush bro! Genis was suppost to say that!"

"Whoops… Sorry…"

"Thank you! You boots are annoying... Anyways, why does Botta wear a skirt?"

"Because he's gay!"

"Why did you bring that up, Mithos? Do you think I would've let a gay guy be one of the head in the Renegades?"

"Why not? You looks girly as it is."

"Ha, ha! Like you aren't worse! The authoress that Colette had morphed into you when she first saw you in the Tower of Salvation!"

"Really?"

_'-Poof-'_

'THWHACK!'

"Dang it! I missed again!"

"Your axe may be sharp, but I have greater speed!"

"Shut up EFoT!"

"Eh heh—"

"Don't you start cackling again."

"Ohh… Fine."

"As for Mithos's question, yes."

_'-Poof-'_

"O.o"

"So why does he?"

"I know why—"

_'Sound of chairs leaning towards something'_

"—But I'm not saying a thing!"

"Poo on you, Yuan."

"Thank you Presea. And (insert famous cricket player) is signing his photos right now!"

_'Thunk'_

"Dude… As soon as her hand hit her forehead, she went straight backwards…"

"That can't be good for her chair…"

"P-Presea? Has she fainted?"

"I think Botta wears a skirt cause he wants to be like the girls, to attract people like me, the Great Zelos."

"Since when are you so great?"

"AND I JUST SAID HE WASN'T GAY!"

"No, you just said that Mithos looked girler than you."

"Zelos does have a point."

"Not you too, Sheena!"

"Whatever, you say he isn't gay, so he probably isn't."

"Thank you!"

"Sheena… Which side are you on?"

"Not yours."

"Ouch."

"Am I hurting you Lloyd?"

"No."

"Then why did you say ouch?"

"Ummm… Well, I think Botta's only reason to wear a skirt is him being gay!"

"But he's not!"

"Unless he can prove otherwise, then yes he is."

_'Burst'_

"Look! Botta just burst open the door while holding Noishe's paw!"

"Yeah… We all know that, Genis…"

"And Noishe is MINE!"

"Whine—GAG!"

"You don't have to hug him that tight…"

"BLAST YOU BOTTA! BLAST YOU AND YOUR CURSE!"

"O.o Co-Colette?"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Lloyd, just don't ask…"

"Okay dad."

"Botta."

"Yes, Yuan Sir?"

"Everyone says you're gay because you wear that dress…"

"WHAT? I AM NOT!"

"That's what I've been telling them, but they won't listen!"

"Well see here! I'm only wearing this because the tailor got mad at me and burned my pants!"

"…"

"I did NOT need to hear that…"

_'Alarming sound'_

"Oh-no!"

"We're going to be kicked out of the room!"

"But we haven't found Raine!"

"It's too late for that—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_'BOOM'

* * *

_

_'Splat'_

"Poor Zelos…"

"Always at the bottom…"

"Thing is, why is Botta on top this time? Do you know, Dad?"

"Who knows, Lloyd… Who knows…"

* * *

Colette: Chapter 6!

Zelos: Dude… Where's Cherry-sama?

Sheena: I dunno.

Lloyd: Great job, Zelos. You said she would have to appear here. But she isn't!

Zelos: Hey, don't blame me!

Genis: Raine… T.T

Zelos: Ummm… Please review?


	7. Chapter 7: Why Yuan wears that Cape

**Chapter seven! (this is Colette speaking. Now not only do we have to find Raine, but we also have to find Cherry-sama)**

**Disclaimer: Cherry-sama doesn't own anything. Only the Room of Randomness, which took my sister! T T Raine… I miss you so… Can't you see how your brother suffers?**

* * *

Colette: Hi! Welcome back to Tales of Symphonia Colours! Or as Cherry-sama calls it, ToSC! 

Sheena: We still haven't found Cherry-sama, but we will find a new clue to Raine's disappearance.

Zelos: On with the chapter, shall we?

* * *

"Raine… Where are you Raine?" 

"Genis…"

"We have to make another test! We just have to!"

"Well, come to the table and eat, okay? Then we can make the test…"

"Okay Lloyd…"

'_Footsteps fade out'_

'_Flips through pages'_

"Dear Diary,  
I feel scared… Whenever I look at the door to the marvelous room, I hear a voice…"

Genis paused; he leaned closer to the dairy he was holding. Genis then looked up.

"When have you been here?"

Since now. But it's only for this part. After this I'm going to go until you find where I am. Anyways, get back to the book.

"Dear Diary,  
I feel scared… Whenever I look at the door to the marvelous room, I hear a voice… it keeps saying  
'_Raine… Cino ie…Cino ieso Alka voonta eh Rodyle…_'  
I just know that it's calling me… I have a feeling something bad is going to happen if I go in… But…I want to know how it works… If I go in… What will happen? I feel hopeless… It seems as if I'm getting addicted to the room…as if it's a…drug? Or is it a spell?  
Whenever I look at a person, their face… It turns into something…something terrifying…"

Genis paused. What could this mean? Then he looked at the side note.

"P.S. If I am gone, then whoever is reading this, please. Make sure Genis doesn't get called too. I don't want him to meet the same fate as I have. I know…I know that they, whoever they are, want him too…  
Genis… Forgive your foolish sister…  
-Raine"

"Raine…"

Genis closed the diary. His sister was suffering… She didn't say anything… The rest of the ToS cast ran up to where Genis was, which was (the place our chapter intros always start) the hallway in front of the Room of Randomness.

"Genis! Guess what! We got great news!"

"What is it Lloyd? Did you find Raine?"

"No! The authoress is narrating again!"

"-.- I knew that! And she won't be for long! Anyways, guess what I found!"

"What?"

"I have a clue to where Raine went!"

"You do Genis?"

"Yeah, Colette! It says here in her diary…"

"O.O You have been reading her diary? You just as bad as Zelos!"

"Awww… Sheena…"

"Lloyd told me to hold onto it. Anyways, it says that Raine was hearing voices! And that someone was after her!"

"You know. This speech thing is getting confusing…"

"No it isn't, Presea…"

"It is to the readers…"

"Look. How about whenever you speak you have to say your name somewhere in it."

"That's fine with me, Lord Yuan!"

"Okay… Ummm… Lloyd here. What did it say in her diary?"

"Genis speaking. It says that she heard a voice saying '_Raine… Cino ie…Cino ieso Alka voonta eh Rodyle…_'."

"Umm… I am Colette and I think I might be able to translate that! It's in the language of the angels!"

"Kratos Aurion. I might be able to as well…"

"What does it say? Yuan of the Renegades."

"I am Colette… It says…"

"Kratos Aurion. It says 'Raine. Come in'."

"I am Colette. 'Come into The Room of Randomness.'"

"O.O Really? Genis speaking."

"We must go after her! Commander Botta reporting for duty."

"Lloyd here. Genis! You need to go in after her!"

"Genis speaking. And…um…"

Genis muttered something else but the ToS cast was too busy looking towards the speakers in awe as the awesome authoress spoke.

"Genis speaking, and I resent that!"

Get on with the plot…

"…Presea… And I think that Raine would have wanted for Yuan to stay out this time…"

"I am Colette! And I think that Presea should go in first."

"…Very well… Presea…"

"Genis speaking. Botta, you shall take Kratos, Zelos, Sheena and Regal."

"Very well. Commander Botta reporting for duty."

And with that Presea walked into the Room that I will not do any descriptions on for a while anyways.

* * *

_'Creeeeaakkk…'_

"…I wish we would find Raine soon… I can't bare to see Genis this way…"

"Why hello there!"

"O.o Who might you be?"

"I am the giraffe of Rubbing Alcohol! Can't you tell by the blue shirt I wear?"

"…I am Presea…"

"Let me tell you a secret!"

"Very well…"

"I am actually a fashion designer in disguise. A very famous one."

"…Ohh?"

"My name is Gracie… I have been called fourth by this room to stop people with pink hair from learning the ability to fly."

"May I help you in search for people under that description?"

"Sure! Here, this is the special shirt you must wear if you want to help me on my quest!"

"Presea… And why must I wear this shirt?"

"Because you must be fashionable for this job! And why did you say your name like that?"

"Presea… And the authoress is having problems with descriptions and how long they are. So I must say my name in whatever I say something."

"Oooo! How vulgar! Truly, it won't last long. That's how fashion is."

_'Boom!'_

"Owww…"

"Who, may I ask, is this?"

"…Presea… This is Zelos."

"When did the floor get so hard?"

"Presea… And Zelos, you forgot to say your name."

"Oh. Whoops. I am Zelos, my hunnies!"

"Presea… And you are hopeless…"

"The Great Zelos! Awww… Presea…."

"GASP! HE HAS PINK HAIR! AND HE TRIED TO FLY!"

"Gasp! You're right! Presea…"

"O.o Presea? The Great Zelos."

"We are now buddies! Presea…"

"Time to kill him!"

"The Great Zelos… But guys, surely you must—"

_'Splat!'_

"That must hurt…"

"Presea… And that it too true Gracie…"

"x.x"

"What's with Zelos? Summoner Sheena!"

"Well, if I was him, then I wouldn't like a random person like you to fall on top of him."

"Owww… Why are people always falling on me?"

"Ahem? Presea…"

"Oh yeah. Great Zelos talking."

"I'd better get off soon, other people are coming. Summoner Sheena."

"Presea… Other people?"

"What kind of other people?"

_'SPLAT!'_

"o.o"

"Summoner Sheena! And nice expression giraffe…"

"Presea… Her name is Gracie."

"Kratos Aurion. I've never fallen out of the sky at the same time as Regal…"

"THE GREAT ZELOS ASKS IF YOU WOULD MIND GETTING OFF HIM!"

"Kratos Aurion, and sorry Zelos."

_'Burst!'_

"HIIIIIIIIIIII! Lloyd here!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIII! The Great Zelos!"

"O.o What's with the giraffe? Genis speaking."

"Shush! She's a fashion designer! Summoner Sheena."

"-.-"

"Noodles are awesome! I am Colette!"

"Lloyd here! And yes, they are! In fact I am the biggest noodle fan you will ever fin—"

_'Burst!'_

"Whine."

"OwO NOISHEEEEEEEEE!"

"O.o Howl?"

'_-Poof-'_

"MINE! And this is Cherry-sama!"

'_-Poof-'_

"…Did she have to take Noishe with her? Lloyd here."

"DANG IT! FIRST BOTTA, NOW HER! I must be losing my touch. I am Colette."

"O.o Co-Colette? Lloyd here."

"LLOYDIE! I still have you!"

_'Hug'_

"-.-"

"Why does Yuan wear that cape? Genis speaking."

"Commander Botta reporting for duty! It's because—"

"Shush!"

_'I'm not sure how to put this, but I'll just say insert the sound that is made when someone put tape on someone else's lips'_

"Stupid giraffe… Genis speaking."

"I think he wears it so he can hide the fact that I am overall, prettier than him. The Great Zelos."

"Ha. You wish that was true. Summoner Sheena."

"I think he might wear it because he's always so cold… Superior half elf, Yggdrasill."

"Ha! Fat chance!"

"You keep out of this long neck! Superior half elf, Yggdrasill."

"WHAAATTT! Do you know who I am?"

"I really couldn't care less! Do you know who **I **am? Superior half elf, Yggdraill."

"Yes! You're 'Superior half elf, Yggdrasill'! You have the same name as a tree that connects heaven and—"

"IGNORING THEM! Summoner Sheena."

"I think he wears it to be able to not spill food on his real clothes when he eats! Lloyd here."

"-.-"

_'Burst!'_

"YUAN!"

"Ummm… Hi… Is there any particular reason that Cherry-sama is outside, waltzing with Noishe? Yuan of the Renegades."

'_Cricket chirps'_

"AND HE WON THE WINNING POINT! NOW THEY'RE ONTO THE FINALS! YAY! (I think you know who it is)"

"…I just won't ask…"

"Good idea Gracie… Superior half elf, Yggdrasill."

"Yuan?"

"Yes, Mithos?"

"Call me Yggdrasill."

"Yes, Yggdrasill?"

"Call me Lord Yggdrasill."

"…Get to the point Mithos."

"Why do you wear that totally out cape? That cape was so yesterday!"

"O.o What's a giraffe doing here?"

"Never mind that Yuan, why do you wear it? Kratos Aurion."

"Because our (Botta and I) tailor got mad at us, so he wrote the words 'Kick me if you think I stink' on the back of my shirt. I never got a bruise that big before… Yuan of the Renegades."

"O.o"

"…Your tailor really must hate you guys…"

_'Alarming sound'_

"ô.o"

"Again?"

* * *

The ToS cast found themselves flying through the air again. But instead of landing in a pile, they all laid spread out. One of them didn't have shoes on. 

"Why were we deposited so nicely this time? The Great Zelos." Zelos asked, making it clear that it was him speaking, but had no need to since I am now putting descriptions back on.

The ToS cast looked happy. All but one.

"OwO YOU'RE BACK!"

I'm not the only one.

"What do you mean? Summoner Sheena."

Look behind you, Sheena. By the way, I'm still mad at you so I won't describe for you.

"Oh poo!"

"O.o Is that who I think it is?" Lloyd asked.

"It can't be…" Colette paused.

"…Raine?" Genis asked.

It was in fact, Raine. She didn't have her boots on, and her hair covered her eyes. Genis looked into her eyes, but he couldn't see them, for they were shadowed heavily.

"_Feori…_" Raine spoke in the angelic/demonic language. "_I ao eot Raine…_"

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter seven! 

Genis: Raine's back!

Cherry-sama: But that does not mean that things will get better.

Zelos: Where were you?

Cherry-sama: In the writers office.

Lloyd: I told you to look there!

Genis: Shut up…

Cherry-sama: Gracie is from another video game (which is really cute, and addicting, but once you get off of it, you never get on again) Animal Crossing. But don't worry, I don't think that matters, because you could follow the plot without knowing what she looks like. Gracie really wasn't in charge of Rubbing Alcohol but that was Room of Randomness stuff.

Lloyd: _(blinks)_

Zelos: Please review, or she will _never_ update!


	8. Chapter 8: Why Raine wears orange

**Chapter eight! (Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho—HACK COUGH COUGH! Ahem. That joke is very clichéd, isn't it?) xC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, including that book 'SYMBOLISM A Comprehensive Dictionary, Compiled by Steven Olderr' , I don't even the piece of paper, super glued on my closet door that says 'I OWN EVERYTHING'. Curse you, SoC… (Kidding, I hope you know. And, crap! This is one week overdue!)**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! I'm going to make this chapter as much fill in the blanks, like chapter one, as I can! 

Colette: Or more!

Cherry-sama: I have been thinking that I have been lacking the lack of descriptions, so I shall not disappoint the audience this time!

Audience: _(disappointed)_

Cherry-sama: Again, I'm trying (and probably failing) to make the beginning sound droopy. Please be a bit droopy because I am all emotionally because I just watched a cute moment on an awesome anime!

Zelos: Please read! _(sounds happy, even though it's an act because Cherry-sama has a dagger at his back)_

* * *

Raine was sitting in the hallway, right in front of the Room of Randomness. She was sitting on a random chair, in the center of the room. The chair's back was facing the door, but Raine's back was facing the opposite way. So Raine was sitting on the chair the wrong way, arms crossed and resting on the top. A blank expression glued on her face, making her face seem almost robotic. 

Colette walked down the hallway, looking at Raine, who was completely absorbed in…looking at a door… If you ask me, it's weird… Anyways, Raine had been acting like this since yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

"…_Raine?" Genis asked._

"_Feori…" Raine spoke in the angelic/demonic language. "I ao eot Raine…"_

"_Colette! Dad! What did she say?" Lloyd asked, swirling his head around to face the two angels, forgetting about Mithos and Yuan._

"_She…said…" Kratos stuttered._

**END OF FLASHBACK OF EVILNESS BECAUSE I AM EVIL WITH THESE EVIL CLIFFHANGERS**

_(Off set there was a bunch of screams of annoyance, terror, and whining. Cherry-sama has rather large suspicions that those were from the readers.)_

Raine looked over at the door, mouth a bit open, eyes looking…well…dead. She looked in shock, but her mood really was just blah.

"…Raine?" Colette asked, bending down to Raine's level, Raine not seeming to notice her.

Raine neither said or did nothing.

"What we didn't tell them…" Colette muttered to herself, looking down at the floor. "Kratos and I…"

Raine said nothing, just looked at the door.

"…Who…who are you, then?" Colette asked Raine, Colette looking up to see her teacher.

Raine frowned, making her look rather evil. Raine quickly looked up, swerved her head to face Colette, and made her hands into fists as she lifted her arms off the chair and almost automatically to her sides (doing a Sheena like arm thing, only these Raine's arms are bent).

"DI VOI CNOI WEO VOI AME FEILANG EROC!" Raine yelled at Colette, Raine's teeth clenched.

"No, I probably don't." Colette frowned, not seeming to notice Raine's odd behavior.

Colette looked at Raine again, only this time her blue eyes seemed to have filled with confidence.

"Please!" Colette cried, shaking her fists like she always seems to do in the game, only doing it once. "Give my friend his sister back!"

Raine then loosened her expression, then went back to her earlier position.

By now, the readers were giving the rarrator an odd look… Grr… EFoT!

EFoT cackled off set.

Grr. Anyways, the NARRATOR decided to tell the readers what was with Raine.

Ever since she had come back out of the room, things like this have been happening.

**FLASHBACK**

_(readers groan)_

"_Ehh?" Genis asked, not used to his sister talking 'angelically'._

_Raine then went into fetal position._

"_O.o Raine?" Genis asked._

_Raine looked blank as she stared at the floor._

"…_Weird…" Mithos muttered._

_Raine then lifted her head up, looking at bit confused._

"_How'd I get here?" Raine asked, sounding like an emo person._

_Raine then looked at the rest of the ToS cast._

"_My, what weird outfits you have!" Raine giggled._

"_O.O" looked Yuan._

"_Weeee!" Raine exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I'm a floppy disc!"_

"_. . ." looked everyone._

_Raine then went back into fetal position again._

**FLASHBACK THAT ISN'T AS EVIL AS THE OTHER ONE**

_(Loud choirs of cheers are heard and yet the authoress still has suspicions about the audience.)_

Colette lowered her arms slowly, feeling miserable again. Raine…would she ever recover? Colette heard a series of footsteps, getting loud with each step.

"How's she coming along?" Kratos asked as he walked into the hallway.

Colette frowned while looking at the floor.

"Any improvements?" Kratos asked.

"The only thing she said was angelic." Colette muttered.

Kratos paused, also looking away.

"What'd she say?" Kratos asked, facing Colette again.

Colette said nothing.

"Is there a problem with her words?" Kratos asked.

Colette let out a small sob, her lip quivering.

"She asked me if I knew who I was dealing with…" Colette paused. "But that's not the problem… The problem is…"

Colette's body quivered more than ever.

"Genis." Kratos finished.

"Get the others!" Colette commanded, looking up and sternly looking at Kratos, who could see that the small drops at the corners of Colette's eyes had dripped off.

Kratos decided not to ask. He just smiled and looked at the ground.

"As you wish." Kratos murmured as he turned around and walked to where the ToS cast probably was.

**YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

"_Feori… I ao eot Raine…"_

**END OF THE SHORTEST FLASHBACK YET**

"We might be fools but…" Colette muttered, looking over at the silver haired woman. "If you are not Raine…"

Raine paused, not an unpredictable thing, mind you.

"…Then, who are you?" Colette asked.

Colette wasn't expecting an answer, but emo Raine murmured something.

"I…I ao…" Raine started. "…I ao…alka—"

"Colette!" Lloyd called out, he and the rest of the ToS cast were running down the hallway towards Raine and Colette.

Raine became silent again.

"Lloyd! You interrupted Raine! Let her finish!" Colette hissed.

Everyone's eyes were on Raine.

"Nio." Raine muttered to herself, looking at the door, as if this was the one she was talking to. "Trehe os nio weer ton toil voi."

"Huh?" Lloyd paused, cocking his head.

"She said that there is no need to tell us…" Colette automatically responded.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked, he being the closest to her and not able to hear her.

"Nothing of your concern." Kratos told Lloyd before anyone of the ToS cast could catch on.

"Whatever." Mithos sighed, rolling his eyes, ignoring what Raine had said. "What did you want us here for?"

"I wanted to have a tea party!" Colette exclaimed, perfectly happy all of a sudden.

Everyone, excluding Raine and Colette herself, turned to stone and shattered.

"I'm kidding!" Colette giggled. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Let me guess." Genis rolled his eyes. "You want do a test for Raine's sake? Right?"

Colette shook her head and smiled. But Genis didn't seem to notice this action.

"Well, I'm sorry if we don't want to get sucked into this weirdo addict place and turn out looking like an emo hippie." Genis sighed with his eyes closed, behind him showing emo Raine, who had somehow put of a pink hippie costume and headband with flowers on it, just for Cherry-sama's amusement.

"Genis, she said that's not the reason." Lloyd told the rambling half-elf.

"No she didn't. She didn't say anything!" Genis told Lloyd.

"She shook her head." Presea told Genis.

Silence.

"…Whoops." Genis blushed sheepishly. "So why did you want us here?"

"I think we should go into the Room of Randomness and search for a cure for Raine's personality disorder!" Colette told the ToS cast firmly as Raine's mood switched to an odd cross between a ninja and a snowman.

"…Genis is not going in." Lloyd snapped.

"…What?" Sheena asked, looking at the poofy pants guy oddly.

"Why not?" Colette asked.

"Before Raine became weird, she said that whomever the villain is, he or she wants Genis after her." Lloyd told the ToS cast.

The rest of the cast blinked. Nobody had heard her say that.

"Hey! She never said that anywhere but her diary!" Genis hissed.

Everyone by this time had known that Genis had read Raine's diary, except Raine, probably.

"What, like I'd give anything to you if I didn't know for sure that it was properly censored." Lloyd sighed.

Everyone…froze… Except Lloyd of course.

"You read the last page…too?" Genis asked.

"What? You only read the last page?" Lloyd asked.

…Dead…silence…

"Dang… I should of thought of that…" Zelos muttered, hanging his head low.

Of course, we all know what Sheena will do after a comment like that from Zelos.

Sheena attacked…

Zelos saw this coming too…

Zelos ducked, Sheena swore.

Cherry-sama randomly stopped being descriptive.

Cherry-sama was very bored due to the fact that getting to the point was taking very long because the chapter had rambled on for seven pages without getting to the reason why all the fans are reading this fic in the first place.

"Well then…" Botta sighed. "Genis will just have to say out here until we've found the cure."

With that, Botta grabbed onto Mithos, Kratos, Genis (who had somehow snuck along, even though Botta was the latest person to mention that Genis wasn't going), Presea and Noishe. Colette was about to protest about pineapples but something inside her told her…

Something secret…

Something so very secret…

Something so very very secret…

Something so secret that I will tell it to you right now…

…That's not much of a secret, is it?

Anyways, Colette was about to protest about pineapples but something inside her told her that she wasn't in the Room of Randomness and she wasn't allowed to protest yet.

But her chance will come…

Regal (who has the least of the dialogue throughout the whole fic) walked into the Room of Randomness.

* * *

The authoress picked up a pen the colour of (insert colour here, I'd prefer blue or green, but…ACK! I'm influencing your imaginations! BAKA, CHERRY-SAMA! BAKA! Ahem). But then she thought that the readers would actually like to get on with (insert the word 'fic'…ACK! NOT AGAIN! ARRGGGG—) so she looked at the camera and pointed her authoress remote and the scene went fuzzy before showing the Room of Randomness.

* * *

Regal said nothing, due to his very little dialogue roll, but just pulled up a chair and sat on a (insert a colour, preferably—erm…onwards) sponge. 

Note, not on the chair.

Thus, the randomness begun.

Since Regal wasn't being random enough (for he was (insert bored motion here) and saying nothing) the authoress then donated a moment of silence…er…randomness.

Suddenly a (insert animal here) appeared and (insert flying action) towards Regal. The (insert animal here) stabbed the (insert a different animal). Who knows where the (insert the different animal) came from.

"I DO!" Cackled the villain of this fic, the person who made Raine crazy and such, thus making all of her fans curse the villain's name, even if they don't know what his name is.

With that, a (insert something green), fell from (insert whatever you imagine the roof/sky looks like here).

Regal looked at it with growing (insert verb). The (insert green thing from before) made a noise.

"Whine."

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the green thing is indeed the one and only protozoan we all know and love. When reviewing for this chapter, please tell me what you thought Noishe was.

"Weeeee!" exclaimed a voice from above.

Regal didn't even have (insert number less than 0.5) seconds to react before he was underneath a pile of half-elves.

"That was fun!" Mithos exclaimed in a very OOC way.

"Let's eat pancakes!" Genis exclaimed.

"Oww…" whimpered the dying animal as the first animal ran away cackling.

"…It's…" Genis muttered, looking over at the animal.

"…dying…" Mithos finished, also looking over at it.

Mithos got a scary gleam in his eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

**END OF FLASHBACK, NOW SUCEEDING IN BEING THE SHORTEST FLASHBACK EVER!**

"WHAAAATTTTT!" the readers yell from off set. "THAT'S LAME!"

…I wonder where that voice came from…

**THE REAL FLASHBACK**

_(There was a loud cheering.)_

"_I have defeated the enemy for you!" the heroic pig exclaimed, looking a bit like Robin Hood. "Are you alright Madame?"_

"_HOW DARE YOU!!!" Mithos yelled. "I was going to keep that chicken for my pet! Now you killed them all! AND—"_

_Mithos (insert violent action that would result in a big boo-boo) to the pig._

"—_I—"_

_Mithos (insert another, yet different, violent action) to the pig._

"—_AM—"_

_Mithos (violent action here, again) to the pig._

"—_NOT—"_

_Mithos (very violent action, more than the others) to the pig._

"—_A—"_

_Mithos (very VERY violent action, more than the last) to the pig._

"—_GIRL!" Mithos yelled as he killed the pig._

"_Wasn't that a bit gentle?" Zelos asked, covering his ears to stop himself from hearing his sister's singing._

"_Yes. It was! I should have—" Mithos started, but he was rudely interrupted._

**END OF FIRST FLASHBACK!**

**NEXT FLASHBACK!**

_Mithos ate cheese._

**END OF FLASHBACKS!**

Mithos twitched.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mithos asked.

…Just do what you were going to do…

Mithos looked at the dying animal and…

…Got a harsh urge to burn everything…

"BURRRRNNN!" Mithos yelled as he welded a flamethrower and started burning everything anyone can in a room with nothing in it.

"Wielded." Genis corrected the authoress. "Not welded. Welding is the thing you are doing for Industrial Arts right now."

Whoops… I wonder if EFoT is to blame… Anyways, now Mithos had, by this time, been able to make the walls that never existed, burn. So our characters are stuck, one helping to the fire by always casting 'Meter Storm', and the other, saying nothing while sitting on a sponge, not really seeming to notice the flames in his hair.

"MWAHAHAHA! EVERYTHING'S BURNING!" Mithos cackled (in his very disturbing laugh) as Regal slowly went bald.

"Not everything." Genis pointed out as he pointed to the dot that seemed to resemble Kratos.

"JUDGEMENT!" Kratos yelled as he flew down with his blue angel wings.

Thus all these glowy thingies fell down from the sky. Putting out the fire (not Kratos's intention, for remember, he's random) as he placed his feet on the ground.

"…How does that work?" Genis asked.

"…Not my intent…" Kratos muttered. "…My apologies…"

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Mithos cried as he sat on the floor and…well…cried, giving the scene a lot more drama than needed by fluttering out his wings and casting 'Holy Lance' every second. "PRETTY FIRE ALL GONE!"

"Ack! Mithos! Watch out!" Genis yelled at his crybaby pyro friend, after Genis had barely dodged a giant dagger fall out of the sky.

With that everyone came into the room and sat on sponges. Everything was silent until Noishe came into the room. Then Colette got to hug the cute puppy for the first time for about three chapters. Unfortunately, he exploded, making all the parts of Colette's body that were facing the pup, pure black. Noishe was okay; he was just trying to find all sorts of ways to get out of the Room of Randomness. Anyways, then the ToS cast (except Colette and Mithos) laughed their heads off while dodging the occasional glowing dagger.

"…Why does Raine wear orange?" Genis asked.

**Welcome to my fanfic, though it took me eleven pages just to get to this point and get to this three word thingy which is now more than that but let me get on with this.**

Everyone in the room paused at this long sentence. Until…

"Oh yeah! I remember why! Never mind!" Genis chuckled, grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head for unknown reasons.

Because no one in the room, with an exception of Genis, knew the answer, they really wanted to know the answer.

"It is called reverse psychiatry." Yuan sighed, shrugging while shaking his head.

Whatever.

"TELL US!" Everyone else yelled in an OOC way.

"Okay. She—" Genis started, but he went poof.

Poof.

"OOOOHHH NOOOOOOOO!" the cast screamed, for now GENIS WAS TAKEN BY THE ENEMY!

But, he actually was in the authoress' clutches as she progressed with this fic.

"…I think she wears it because it symbolizes…" Zelos started, pulling out my sister's symbolism book.

Zelos flipped through a bunch of pages muttering the word 'orange' as he did so.

"Orange…orange…oran—AH-HA! Orange!" Zelos grinned, for he had found the word. "Ahem. Orange: (colour) fire; pride; ambition; heat; lust; marriage; hospitality; benevolence; health; vigor; passion tempered by earthly wisdom; endurance; flame; associated with Leo, the House of Orange!"

"I can relate to a few of those…" Lloyd muttered, thinking of the words pride, health (she's a HEALER ya know! Ahem), endurance, and flame (relate to the skit with Raine being the 'H(alf) E(lf) Bomb').

"That's all very nice but—" Sheena started, but was cut off by the red-head.

"**-heraldry:** endurance; strength; worldly ambition. **-red orange:** associated with Taurus. **-yellow orange:** associated with Cancer. **-impure orange:** malevolence; egoism; cruelty; ferocity; desperation." Zelos continued.

"…I can relate to more of those…" Lloyd sighed.

"Orange: (fruit) **-flower language:** the blossoms: chastity; your purity equals your loveliness." Zelos smiled. "…_see also_ **mock orange**."

"Interest: 0 percent." Presea reported.

"…Look, Presea, it's (insert the famous cricket player again)." Zelos told Presea, because she had just killed his ego.

Presea fainted with a (insert number higher than 100) meter grin on her face. The authoress then wondered why Presea liked cricket. In the end, the authoress gave Zelos a cucumber.

"Thank you!" Zelos smiled sweetly.

Look it up in the symbolism book.

"Oh. Let's see…" Zelos paused as he opened the book again. "Cucumber…cucumber…"

"…I think she wears it to be tacky." Lloyd smiled.

"**SHE'S NOT A TACKY PERSON, LLOYD!**" Genis yelled into the intercom, for he _was_ in the narrator's clutches.

"It might be her favorite colour! Also, it might be because it is the same colour as the Grand Canyon and I have absolutely no clue why I know about that because I live in Symphonia and not the U.S.A.!" Colette exclaimed.

Everyone ignored Colette partially because no one could see her cute smile underneath all that charcoal of a face.

"I think she wants to be evil!" Botta exclaimed, because he remembered Lloyd being threatened by Raine's evil books in chapter one.

"…Raine doesn't want to be evil!" Colette protested with puppy dog eyes. "I protest!"

Colette remembered something.

"…About pineapples!" Colette exclaimed. "They are so…spiky!"

Everyone fell over.

"Maybe she likes oranges!" Sheena exclaimed.

"**SHE HATES ORANGES!**" Genis yelled again.

"THEN WHAT IS THE ANSWER!" everyone yelled, except Colette, Presea and Mithos, for they were having fun doing what they were doing.

"**She wears orange because it is the same colour as the ruins at the Grand Canyon and I have absolutely no clue why I know about that because I live in Symphonia and not the U.S.A!**" Genis replied.

Before everyone fell over they heard an alarming sound.

* * *

The ToS cast flew out of the Room of Randomness. "Dang…" Sheena muttered. "We didn't find the cure…" 

"Cucumber…cucumber… AH-HA! CUCUMBER!" Zelos grinned, for he was still holding the symbolism book.

Zelos got his ego kill even more as he lay on the floor, acting all dead like. Sheena picked up the book.

"What does it say?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena burst out laughing.

"What is it, Sheena?" Colette asked.

"Cucumber: **-flower language:** criticism." Sheena smiled.

* * *

Cherry-sama: FINALLY! 

Zelos: _(mopes)_

Cherry-sama: I'm going to make this author's note thingy as short as possible. I just realized that the chapters are a bit like the 'Mad Lib' books.

Zelos: Please review…


	9. Chapter 9: Why Yggdrasill wears spandex

**Chapter nine! (Once upon a time there was a fairly well known authoress who wrote humour fanfics. One day she proceeded to get a life on another website, however, she came back once in a million years, and blessed her readers with a new chapter. This is the story that has been passed down from generation upon generation in the land of Fanfiction(dot)net. No one knows whether or not it is true.) -.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the first one, since I only found out about the sequel in the past year or so.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Yay! Welcome back to— 

Zelos: _(holds dagger at Cherry-sama's back)_ Don't you dare, you broken record.

Colette: Zelos? What are you doing?

Zelos: Um… Well, as it stands now, the authoress has been so repetitive that at the beginning of each chapter, she will most likely say "Welcome back to Tales of Symphonia Colours" thus followed by "or ToSC for short".

Colette: What was that?

Zelos: _(sigh)_ I'm taking Cherry-sama on a date in a holding cell back inside the Tower of Salvation.

Colette: Oh! I'm sorry for bothering you during a time like this!

_(exit Colette)_

Cherry-sama: Wait! Colette! He's lying! He's going to lock me up in—

Zelos: _(grins)_ Please, my dearests, continue on with the chapter!

* * *

"Feori, feori, feori…" Raine sighed, while doing so, humming a little tune. 

Raine was sitting against the wall of the hallway in front of the Room of Randomness. Both legs were bent about eighty degrees, but her left leg was standing upright, while her right leg was lying flat on the floor. Her left arm (bent ninety degrees) was nicely perched on top of her knee while her right arm was lying flat against her body, looking almost as if it was ready to flop around in the wind. Her face was pretty much blank, even though her face was harboring a small grin.

Colette, however, was sitting on the chair that Raine had been sitting on the previous chapter. Her legs were bent at ninety degrees, and both of them looked like they had been glued together. Both her fists were in her lap, followed by her two arms that were perfectly straight. Her shoulders were up, almost as if she was shrugging the entire time. Her face looked as if it itself had said 'I am determined'.

However, even though Raine was facing the door, Colette was sitting in front of her and made it so that Raine could not see the door to the room. Technically. However, Raine looked through Colette as if she was invisible.

"Call me what you like…" Colette scoffed.

"Voi aeie nio iqwa, di voi?" Raine asked Colette, cocking her head to the side and sneering at the blonde.

"No, I don't have any idea. About what?" Colette asked

"Alka Copuyetuon." Raine smiled, almost as if these words meant nothing to her.

"The Completion?" Colette paused, quoting Raine.

"Wt os toon maie coi. Mhfb budp os plxort mlkw." Raine snickered, leaning her head back.

"WHAT?!" Colette exclaimed, getting even tenser than before.

Kratos came running down the hallways of the Tower of Mana at the sound of Colette's yell. He knew that something had been discovered, and his instincts told him that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Colette, what is it?" Kratos asked as soon as he got there.

"She—… She—…" Colette started in abject horror.

Kratos glanced at Raine, who was humming rather innocently, and back at Colette, "What did she say?"

"…Sh—She t—told me that the…the body is almost hers!" Colette shivered, clenching her fist against her chest.

"Toon maie." Smirked 'Raine'. "Toon maie, toon maie, toon mai—"

Before 'Raine' knew it, there was a bitterly cold blade against her barely warm neck, ready to pierce her skin if there was one wrong move. The blade's edge was so pure, that 'Raine' could clearly see her reflection, as if it was an extremely polished mirror. The blade looked as if it had fought many battles, however, because the owner of this blade was so skilled not one scratch was visible. With that, Kratos progressed with his threat and flicked his wrist so that the blade was now moved from her throat to stroke the bottom of her chin.

"'_Too late'_?" Kratos scoffed, glaring down at the woman below him, who was completely undisturbed except for the fact that she had stopped humming. "If you think it is too late, I might as well kill you now."

'Raine' smiled once again, and then scoffed, almost as if she was going to spit on the blade, "Voi aeie nio iqwa wrehe ton sratt."

"Yes we do." Kratos smirked in reaction to what the woman said. "If we want to find a cure for Raine, the place we should start is here." Kratos emphasized the word 'here' with a nudge from his sword.

'Raine''s smile turned upside-down almost immediately, and became a mouth hidden by clenched teeth; how she hated these people who understood what she was saying. More often than not, the tall guy in purple would have smarter retorts than her. However, 'Raine' continued this rant of complaints to herself mentally, still in the angelic language.

"Now then," Kratos smirked, standing triumphantly over the half-elven woman, "Tell us more."

"What is this 'Completion'?!" Colette questioned, interrogating 'Raine' further.

"Completion? What is that exactly?" Kratos asked, turning his focus to Colette, for this was the first time he heard about this 'Completion'.

Raine's body took that chance, got up from her sitting position and bolted down the hallway, running way faster than Raine ever did before. She smirked due to the fact the she must of surprised and out-run them.

After a few minutes, she decided to look behind her to see how far behind, if they were behind her at all, the pursuers were. While turning her head to the side (and subconsciously lowering her speed), the only thing she was able to see, before hitting the ground, was Kratos' large magenta glove clasping the back of her neck. After landing, she rolled around, struggled, punched and kicked, however Kratos had her firmly pinned down, and was ready to tackle her the next time she sped away.

"May you please answer Colette's question?" Kratos grumbled in obvious annoyance, holding down another of Raine's struggles. "Or does she need come over here to repeat herself?"

As soon as 'Raine' was certain that escape was nearly impossible, she swerved her head around and gave Kratos what seemed to be a glare and an evil grin at the same time.

"Feor…" Raine smirked, glancing up at Kratos again, only this time, having utmost confidence in what she was doing.

There was no warning whatsoever as Raine's eyes changed in shape and colour, and her mouth fell into a jaw-drop, and any tense movement was now relaxed. Kratos, now sensing no impression of hostility, stood up and looked at Raine's almost lifeless body.

"I see…" Kratos paused, glancing down at the body, which looked almost as if it was frozen in time.

"Kratos? What's wrong?" Yuan frowned while crossing his arms and walking towards Kratos, from the hallway opposite to where Kratos had come.

"Actually, I think I may have figured out what is wrong with her." Kratos paused, turning his head towards Yuan.

"That would be nice." Yuan commented, seeming to hide behind his cape a little, but for no good reason.

"This body said," Kratos pointing this out by cocking his head in Raine's general direction, "that whoever was inside that body was not Raine. And as we see it, Raine's true personality…"

"Has not emerged for quite some time." Yuan finished, looking down at Raine, who did get up, but sat in fetal position, nothing else. "You're saying that…"

"Raine, is possessed." Kratos sighed, getting into a comfortable position to stand in. "And not just by one soul, but by two or three."

"Two _or_ three?" Yuan asked, focusing once again on Kratos. "I thought there was only two."

"Well, I guess that's true in one sense." Kratos paused, looking at Raine's currently emo body. "We've seen an arrogant person who speaks the angelic language, and a person who seems to have no real sense of reality, and is constantly random."

"Ugh… Don't remind me…" Yuan groaned, for apparently, he had had very bad experiences with the 'random soul'.

**FLASHBACK**

"_You, will you quit following me?!" Yuan hissed, while trying to lose the Raine that was currently following him and attacking a pillow by sticking pins into it._

"_But only if you give me a mushroom!!!" Raine giggled, while holding the pillow, and held it up for Yuan to see. "See! It's a pin pillow!"_

"_Yes, yes. That's very nice." Yuan sighed, proceeding even further down the __(insert forgotten details here)_

_Raine looked oddly at the man, in doing so, she managed to creep him out so much that he actually turned his head around to look at her. Raine cocked her head to the side, and almost immediately pulled it upright again and snapped her fingers._

"_I think you're hair should be pink!" Raine giggled, while clapping her hands together._

_Poof._

"_AGH!!!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Yuan shuddered of the meer thought of the authoress inserting a spontaneous flashback right after his last statement.

"And right now, we have a soul that seems like an empty shell…" Kratos paused, not seeming to notice Yuan's discomfort.

"A blank slate…" Yuan paused, momentarily forgetting his previous woes, even if his blue hair was still a hint of rosy pink.

"Almost as if, this is where a soul, Raine's soul, should be…" Kratos sighed in apparent deep thought. "And we have recently been seeing less and less of it…"

"Too bad." Yuan smirked, adding in a little joke. "I rather liked this one."

"Yes." Kratos sighed once again, almost as if he took an age form that was much older than this previous. "Only because this one didn't turn your hair pink."

Yuan was able to give Kratos a quick glare before Mithos Yggdrasill came running down the hallway/room/open-space.

"Hey!!" Mithos sighed, jogging into the place where Kratos and Yuan were. "You jerks! Why wasn't I invited?!"

When Mithos finally entered, the first thing he did was placing his hands on his knees and let his torso flop down. This action was mainly done to catch his breath.

"Mithos, what are you doing here?" Kratos asked, completely unfazed, almost as if this used to happen a lot during their previous adventures 4000 years ago.

"So what? I'm not allowed to have fun being part of Professor's goose chase?" Mithos snapped, lifting his head up, but not moving his body; he still used the nickname he learned from when he joined Lloyd's team.

"No. Now go away, for Kratos and I are discussing important matters." Yuan huffed while barely glancing at Mithos.

"Stop treating me like you did back then!" Mithos hissed while referring to 4000 years ago. "I'm now you're superior!"

"Well not in the fact of translating what Raine says." Yuan grumbled in Mithos' direction.

"You know, I don't think it's fair that Kratos, you and Colette have all the fun on being Raine's translators!" Mithos snarled, walking up to Kratos and pointing at him in a way that Mithos was almost picking Kratos' nose. "Especially since I spoke that language before she was even born!"

"And we've been speaking it before you were born…" Yuan pointed out.

"Mithos, if you know what's good for you, then bring Lloyd and his team over here. We have matters to discuss." Kratos mumbled, threatening Mithos just a little bit.

"It's not fair…" Mithos muttered to himself as he started back down the hallway he just came (mentally agreeing to do what Kratos said, but not saying it). "Ever since Kratos found out that his son was alive, he's been going 'Lloyd this' and 'Lloyd that'…"

"You're just jealous that you don't have kids yourself!!!" Yuan called back down the hallway (at Mithos) while grinning evilly; for Yuan knew that he was most likely right.

"…Was that really necessary Yuan?" Kratos asked, turning his head towards Yuan.

"No, not really." Yuan smirked. "But it feels so good to get revenge after he cut my hair when he found out I proposed to Martel."

Kratos said nothing, however, his inside mind was laughing hysterically at Yuan, not only did Kratos still have memories of Yuan wearing a paper bag over his head (to hide his hairdo from the world) 3980 years ago, but he also had the amusement of seeing Yuan's hair a bright neon pink. Today was good day.

"HEY!!!" Lloyd called out while running down the hallway, with the rest of the cast.

"Lloyd…" Kratos muttered to himself, almost as if he was in shock, or he had just had his breath taken away.

'_Mithos however is right…'_ Yuan thought to himself. _'To some extent…'_

"Kratos? What's going on?" Sheena asked, looking at Kratos.

"Long story short." Yuan sighed, while turning his head towards Sheena. "Raine is possessed."

"We have little time to have her cured." Colette sighed, almost as if she was saddened inside.

"We need to continue our experiments to find that cure." Genis mumbled.

"And Yuan's hair has not yet turned back to its original colour." Mithos smirked.

Yuan's piecing gaze suddenly made Mithos feel icy cold.

"Can we not call them experiments?" Lloyd asked, looking at Genis.

"Why not?" Genis asked, changing his focus to Lloyd.

"Well, it's just that the experiments were what made Raine possessed. I think that this is more like a rescue mission…" Lloyd pointed out.

"Why are the descriptions getting shorter?" Sheena asked.

I've been rambling for seven pages now. That's why.

"Again?!" Zelos said annoyingly.

Shut up. This story is one of my only fanfics with a good plot…

"I'll go in first!" Mithos exclaimed, marching towards the direction of The Room of Randomness.

"…Mithos will be the one that stays out this time." Yuan exclaimed, without using any exclamation marks.

"Or to make our life easier, Mithos why do you wear white?" Zelos asked.

"Huh? That's a weird question… But okay…" Mithos Yggdrasill paused, looking at his outfit. "I'm not sure why I wear white… I can't remember… Maybe because it's so comfortable…"

"Isn't that what Martel knitted you after we went to the Fire Seal?" Kratos asked Mithos, looking at Mithos' outfit.

"Ah yes, I remember now." Yuan smirked, obviously trying to hold back muffled laughter. "While fighting Efreet, you jumped out in front of Martel to save her from a spell. Once you got hit, half of your previous clothing was burnt to crisp. And since all the clothing in Triet was either extremely pricey, or extremely useless, Martel had to—"

"HOLY LANCE!"

THUD.

"ACK! Wait!"

"JUDGEMENT!"

BEAM, BEAM, BEAM, BEAM, BEAM…

"MITHOS DON'T YOU THINK YOU'RE OVER REACTING?!"

"ABSOLUTE!"

Sparkly, sparkly, SPARK.

"Anyways…" Sheena sighed, whether she was sighing about the lame descriptions, or the short dialogue, I'm not sure. "Ignoring them…"

"What was that all about Zelos?" Genis asked, looking at Zelos.

"Well, I was just thinking to myself, 'hey, what if I ask why Mithos, or whoever says out this round, why they wear what colour they wear?'. Then I thought to myself 'they wouldn't have to'—" Zelos smirked, telling the cast his ever so brilliant plan to the world.

"Oh for crying out loud! Just tell us already?!" Sheena snapped.

"Okay, okay, that's what I was getting to! Anyways, if we ask why Mithos wears what colour he does now, then we won't have to ask it in the room." Zelos smiled, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Oh I get it!" Genis exclaimed. "If we have the answer now, then we won't have to find out later, and waste time with the conversation about it!"

"Wow. That's, uh, rather smart, considering it came from Zelos…" Lloyd smiled, and looked in awe at the same time.

"Lloyd, me make me feel so badly on the inside…" Zelos sighed.

"I'll head in." Kratos grumbled gruffly; boy he wasn't going to like this.

Since I have rambled for eight pages now, I shall cut out the descriptions about Kratos wandering back down the hallway and entering the room.

* * *

Kratos was utterly (inset word that means confusion) for no apparent reason to speak of. Perhaps it was the (insert many different colours) graffiti on the wall that were never there, the new (insert animal) wallpaper, the new (insert bright neon colour) paint job on the random bookshelf, or the fact there were three Raines standing there in front of him. 

Must have been the wallpaper.

"Feor…" the second one scoffed.

"Well, this is unusual…" Kratos paused.

The first one stood in silence, not making any movement.

"Raine…" Kratos sighed, full of doubt, while glancing at the first Raine. "What has happened to you?"

"Well, that's rather simple actually." The third one smirked. "However, Kratos, why are you talking to the soul of The Room of Randomness?"

Kratos looked at the first Raine, then the third, "The soul of The Room of Randomness?"

"Actually, more like the Empty Shell of the soul… The soul of this room is currently running rampage outside."

Kratos paused. If the soul of The Room of Randomness was running around outside, that would make sense out of what happened to Yuan.

"FEOR!" the second Raine hissed, whapping the third Raine on the head.

"But, you're highness—!" the third Raine started. "Surely I am allowed to tell him something—!"

"Nio!" the second snapped. "Ofcp I ao viredev, ewoh voi wrol swq mih ewqr. Fqri coi, bpca i goshd sayyle glde dwx feo mue akyb voi sviq!"

"…Yes, your highness…" Raine sighed, proceeding to seal her mouth.

However, as the (insert word that means the same thing as soft) cactus (insert dancing move)-ed across the room, Kratos could have sworn that a sausage flew by.

"Raine?" Kratos asked, looking at his former comrade with an emotional look in his eye; boy, Kratos has been melodramatic this chapter.

"I'm sorry, I have been forbidden to say more." The third Raine told Kratos, avoiding his gaze completely.

"Who gives her right over your life?" Kratos questioned melodramatically.

"Well," the third Raine smirked, looking at Kratos once more, "what choice do I have?"

"ECENLSI!" the second Raine yelled.

With that, the second Raine grabbed the hand of the first and the third. Then, she held all four of the hands together, and they spontaneously vanished.

However, Kratos had no time to be melodramatic since a rampaging EFoT trampled him and—wait…! EFOT!!!

"Hee hee hee! Die!" Efot cackled, and then proceeded to (insert word that is similar to 'become') one with the wall, one of which that never existed.

'there was loud swearing overheard on the intercom, but since this fic is K , all of it was censored'

Kratos decided to ignore this, and think about what just happened, but unfortunately, he was hit on the head with an oncoming Genis.

"FORE!" Genis exclaimed, wearing something that resembled something from Scotland, as he proceeded to hit the golf ball on top of Kratos' boot.

The golf ball must have flown over two meters before it swerved around and proceeded to attack our ever so loved golfer.

"AHHHH!!!" Genis exclaimed, running around in circles, golf ball whizzing behind him.

But before the golf ball knew what happened, Presea used her cricket mallet/bat/flat-board-thing to send it five million years into the future!

"Wow Presea! You're good!" Genis exclaimed, looking at Presea, who was dressed in her favorite cricket team uniform.

"Thank you…Genis…" Presea smiled, taking off the hat she wore, which had a big (insert colour) pom pom on top.

Suddenly, Zelos (insert walking motion) into the room, however, since he was wearing a men's ballerina outfit, he looked much more elegant than usual.

"La la la laaaaa!!!!!!" Zelos exclaimed, singing (almost as horribly as Celes) one of Beethoven's songs.

"Gasp! OH NO!" Genis exclaimed, clutching his golf club for dear life, as something fell from the sky.

"What is it, Genis?" Presea asked, ready to hit whatever opposing matter with her cricket mallet thing.

"It's the Phantom of the Laundry Room!" Genis exclaimed in uttermost horror.

A person wearing a white/old-fashioned shirt and black spandex pants, fell from the sky and landed on the floor; their black on the outside and red on the inside cape flowing gracefully behind them. Their spiky hair-do jiggled a little bit under the loud fall, however besides that, it remained un-perturbed. A white mask, that covered their eyes and nose, almost shimmered in the room's lighting. Taking a one hand, they melodramatically lifted the mask off their face to show that the Phantom was indeed—

"Sheena!" Zelos exclaimed, ignoring the fact of what he was wearing, and charged with full force towards the Mizhoan ninja. "Why hello there, pretty! So, how are you today?"

"…Zelos…" Sheena paused, looking at Zelos' outfit, then re-placing her Phantom Mask on her face, "…get something on that isn't spandex…"

"Why not?" Zelos asked, looking at Sheena with a rather large gleam in his eye. But before she could answer, he said, "Oh I get it! You don't think I'm beautiful!"

"No! I don't!" Sheena hissed.

"After all that time you dated me, you never really had interest in me did you?" Zelos smiled, crossing his arms and turning away from Sheena. "You make me so upset…"

(AN: In Japan, they apparently have something like Character Info Cards, about certain characters, however, my friend said that on Sheena's it said that Sheena and Zelos were dating for a short period of time, but then she found out what a pervert he was, and left him. So Sheelos is technically possible…)

"What?! No!" Sheena blushed, glaring at Zelos, even if she was wearing a mask.

"Oh, so you do love me!" Zelos exclaimed happily.

"Hey! What?! No—"

"Well then Sheena, I shall always put that comforting thought in my heart…"

"ZELOS—!!!"

'Splat' 

"Well, well, what is it that we have here?" Botta smiled, looking on the person who he was standing on.

Botta was wearing a red hat, a green shirt and a red, green and black kilt, while clutching some (insert word similar to the word 'odd') bagpipes. He seemed to have a (insert details) pipe dangling from his mouth the way that you think it should.

"Ow…" was all Zelos said as a result to being fallen upon; I think he's getting used to this.

"Erm…" Kratos paused, looking at everyone in the room, for he was the only one without some sort of costume.

As sponges flew down from the heavens, the unlikeliest thing happened. EFoT made a typo out of the word 'ewhlkw'… No wait… That _is_ the typo… Crap, look what he's done to it! I can't make out what it is! Um…

Ignoring the sponges for now, Lloyd swam (swimsuit and all) through the closed door and over to the ewhlkw, which in return barked like an undead monkey that lived on Mars. This was problematic since the ewhlkw had a disturbing sickness that somehow resembled warts from Earth. Kratos, the only one in the room who saw the danger, pulled out his sword, which then turned into an umbrella, and stabbed the ewhlkw, which somehow resulted with the end of the umbrella open up and send the ewhlkw flying. The ewhlkw was never heard of again, unless of course, if the authoress decided to send the ToS cast back into The Room of Randomness next chapter. However, that is very unlikely.

So, after that affair, everyone else, except out beloved Mithos, (insert fast walking movement) and threw sponges at each other. When Noishe entered the room this chapter, Colette, in her Clifford costume, pounced towards him, and was picked up by a construction crane at the last split second. Thus, Sheena, being the Phantom of the Laundry Room, ran away cackling something about wooden spoons and rubber chickens. Yuan the stood up, in his farmer suspenders, white shirt and straw hat, and started to search in hopes of find the remains of the ewhlkw's body. Regal began to cook vegetables in his Katz outfit, and Zelos, in the end started dancing as Kratos grabbed Noishe.

"…Why does Mithos wear spandex one piece pajamas?" Genis questioned, while picking up a sponge and throwing it at Zelos' head, who suddenly stopped dancing.

**Welcome to my fanfic. Even though, this wouldn't really be a welcome, since you guys must have been here since chapter one to be able to read up until this point to understand what this fic is talking about in general.**

"I'm not really sure…" Yuan hesitated while about to throw his sponge. "One day he just started wearing it."

"And ever since, our lives have been filled with nightmares…" Kratos grumbled melodramatically.

"Maybe he wears it because it's comfortable…" Lloyd pondered, since that was Yggdrasill's previous answer.

"Think about it Lloyd." Genis hissed at Lloyd, as he threw the sponge at Lloyd's head, much like Raine did at the beginning of the game. "Are spandex one piece pajamas really something you would find comfortable to wear?"

"Perhaps its because Pronyma burned his wardrobe." Botta paused, remembering an old story Yuan told him.

"Actually, I think you might have it there, Botta…" Yuan paused, lost in thought.

"But if he rules both worlds through the Church of Martel, wouldn't he have tailors?" Colette asked all the way up from the construction crane.

"Yes, I suppose…" Kratos pondered melodramatically, almost as melodramatic as Regal.

(AN: I think I know why I don't like Regal…)

The cast stood there frozen in silence, almost as if they were in tableau. However, this ended when Mithos Yggdrasill entered the room.

"I got bored." Yggdrasill sighed; like Kratos, not wearing any costumes except the one he usually wears. "What is you're progress?"

"We were wondering why you wear those spandex one piece pajamas!" Genis exclaimed merrily, then proceeded to throw a sponge at him.

"So, even though I answered the question, you still ask about my clothing?!" Yggdrasill grumbled after removing the sponge from his head. "It would seem that Zelos' plan failed, just as it was doomed to be! This search for Raine is getting on my nerves!"

"Would you just answer the question already?" Lloyd hissed, glaring in Yggdrasill's general direction.

"Fine, whatever." Yggdrasill mumbled. "I wear this outfit because I got so many complaints on Derris Kharlan, and from this annoying stalker of a writer, that my previous outfit wasn't hot enough, so they requested something that had a V-neck front. When giving these details to my best tailor, he gave me this." Yggdrasill said, while obsessing his focus on his sleeve. "I was going to fire my tailor, however, too many of the fans complimented it."

Everyone, except Yggdrasill-sama, glared in the general direction of the nearest intercom—Hey wait! It wasn't my fault that everyone thought it looked good.

"Including you." Genis pointed out.

…

"My, how mentally scaring…" Presea said lifelessly.

Just then, the most famous cricket player in history appeared in front of Presea. Heh heh heh… Sweet dreams…

_'Thunk'_

"That doesn't change anything you know…" Lloyd sighed, looking hopelessly at the intercom.

"Yeah! There is nothing you can do that will make us think differently!" Colette exclaimed, looking at the intercom, full of confidence.

Noishe suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the arms of Colette's Clifford costume.

"Noishe!!!" Colette exclaimed while glomping the doggie and dangling from the crane at the same time.

The siren blared, and everyone, including those random people who ran off, disappeared from the room.

* * *

A few moments later, everyone was thrown out of The Room of Randomness and fell on top of Zelos, in no particular order. However, as they did so, Raine just happened to be sitting right in front of where the pile would be.

"Were the chickens ready to be plucked?" Raine giggled hysterically, rolling around on the floor while throwing a mouse pad up in the air.

"Well," Yuan paused, looking at everyone he possibly could, "_that went well_…"

"You've ever so brilliant plan failed, Zelos." Yggdrasill hissed, looking down upon Zelos, who was lying face flat on the ground.

All that was heard from Zelos was a muffled response, "You mwake mwe fweel swo bwad…"

* * *

Cherry-sama: Finally, that chapter's finished. 

Kratos: I was very melodramatic this chapter…

Cherry-sama: Yeah, I'm not completely sure why I made it that way…

Kratos: …

Cherry-sama: The fact is, I'm still fangirling over your ultra cool moment while interrogating Raine! _(happy squee)_

Lloyd: Say, Kratos, how were you so cool at that part anyways?

Kratos: For sometime, Mithos put my in charge of all the prisoners in Derris Kharlan… So of which, were very fast…

Zelos: Whatever. Please review, my hunnies!


End file.
